Putri Tidur-Ku
by Saita Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: Sop iler : JEDAAAARRR/Bunyi petir yang sangat keras cukup membuatnya kaget. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat menyadarai sesuatu. Tepatnya ucapan Itachi/"SHISUI-NII ..."/"Maafkan aku Saita. Aku langsung menggunakan hypno therapy untuk menenangkanmu,"/Sebaiknya kalian berhenti berdebat/Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, Hidan, Pein, Gaara/Warning:CRAICK PAIR/Chap 7 is UP/D.L.D.R/RnR/Arigatou :*
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Putri Tidur-Ku**

**By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**

**Kakashi x Saita**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Itachi x Aki **

**Hidan x Hana **

**Pein x Hezlin **

**Gaara x Kirei **

**Rate : T+ s/d M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Comedy (?)**

**Warning : CRAICK PAIR, AU, OC, OOC, gaje, maksa, alur berantakan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading for me :v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara berisik siswa-siswi yang mengobrol terdengar di salah satu ruang kelas Konoha Higher University. Ada yang sibuk menceritakan kekasihnya, ada yang sibuk bersenda gurau, ada yang sibuk selfie, bahkan ada yang tengah asyik menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan tumpuan kedua tangannya yang dilipat.

Siapa dia?

Seorang gadis dengan manik hitam dan rambut hitam bergelombang sebatas punggung, Saita. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya...

'Apakah dia saudara Nara Shikamaru?' Si pemalas jenius yang kerjaannya selalu tidur tapi untuk otak jangan ditanya seberapa jeniusnya dia...

Shikamaru dan Saita memang sebelas dua belas sifatnya. Selalu menyempatkan diri untuk tidur begitu ada kesempatan. Menganggap hal-hal yang terlihat merepotkan memang 'merepotkan'.

Fakta yang harus kalian ketahui, bahwa marganya adalah "Uchiha", yap ... tepat sekali! Dia adalah Uchiha Saita, adik sepupu dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Kalian kaget? Tidak terima? Sifatnya sangat tidak menunjukkan sosok Uchiha?

Oh ... ayolah! Bukankah author bebas membuat alur cerita? :v

.

.

.

Saita POV on

Sudah 1 jam kelasku kosong. Tak ada guru yang datang mengajar ataupun pemberitahuan lainnya. Aku sungguh bosan. Ku edarkan pandanganku mengamati seluruh isi kelas. Mengamati kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh teman-temanku. Tersenyum miris, itulah yang kulakukan.

Ingin berbaur dengan mereka, tapi aku bukan orang yang pandai berbicara. Aku hanya pendengar yang baik, tanpa ingin menceritakan kisahku pada mereka. Siapa yang akan peduli? Itulah yang kupikirkan.

Aku memang bukan orang yang pandai beradaptasi dan bergaul. Tapi aku cukup ramah seperti Itachi nii-chan. Tidak seperti Sasuke Nii-chan yang datar dan sangat dingin bagaikan bongkahan es di kutub utara. Aku heran kenapa banyak wanita yang menggilainya, terlebih Sakura nee-chan menjadi kekasihnya. Itulah cinta ... setidaknya hanya itu yang dapat kusimpulkan.

Kembali pada keadaan kelas yang cukup gaduh dengan suara yang terdengar nyaring dimana-mana, mataku mulai terasa berat. Kulipat kedua tanganku di atas meja dan mulai kutenggelamkan wajahku menuju alam mimpi.

Suara-suara mereka makin terdengar meredup. Bagaikan simfoni tak teratur yang mengalun menjadi sebuah musik pengantar tidur, akhirnya aku benar-benar terlelap.

Saita POV off

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar mengalun di koridor KHU. Pria berhelai putih perak melawan gravitasi terlihat berjalan sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange. Manik obsidiannya yang sayu dengan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, tak menghilangkan fakta bahwa dia pemuda yang tampan dan berkharisma. Yah ... karena kita belum tau buku apa yang sedang dia baca itu, setidaknya dia terlihat keren, berjalan sambil membaca.

Pria itu terus berjalan melewati koridor dan beberapa kelas. Sesekali manik obsidiannya melirik ke arah pintu kelas, untuk memastikan ruang kelas yang dia cari.

Saat langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kelas Fakultas Ekonomi, ia berhenti sejenak untuk memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Setelah itu dia mulai membuka pintu dan keadaan menjadi sunyi seketika. Kegaduhan seketika berganti dengan pandangan berbinar para mahasiswi, saat pria berhelai putih perak itu menyapa seisi kelas. Dan para mahasiswa hanya bisa pundung ketika pesona seorang pria yang berada di depan kelas mengalihkan perhatian dunia-ralat mahasisiwi.

"Konnichiwa." Kakashi mengucapkan salam pembukaan.

"Watashi wa Hatake Kakashi. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, hari ini Jiraiya sensei tidak dapat memberikan materi, karena beliau sedang berduka. Akulah dosen pengganti untuk hari ini."

Tak ada respon satupun dari para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi itu. Para mahasiswi masih sibuk menatap dosen pengganti hari ini dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Dan mahasiswa masih setia pundung meratapi nasib mereka yang kalah tampan dengan Kakashi sehingga para gadis begitu terpesona padanya.

Kakashi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Apakah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan sebelum aku memulai materi?" tanya Kakashi.

Seketika kelas menjadi gaduh kembali.

"Berapa nomor teleponmu sensei?"

"Apakah kau masih single atau sudah berkeluarga?"

"Di mana alamatmu?"

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan bodoh yang sama sekali tidak penting. Kakashi hanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang umum saja, dan dia mulai mengabsen seisi kelas.

Kakashi mulai mengabsen satu-persatu para murid. Dan Chouji yang duduk disebelah Shikamaru mulai sibuk membangunkan sahabatnya itu. Tenten pun yang duduk di sebelah Saita mulai mencoba membangunkan gadis yang masih asyik terbuai mimpi.

"Saita-chan, bangun!" Tenten berusaha membangunkan Saita dengan mengguncang-guncang badannya.

"Engghh ..." Hanya lengkuhan kecil yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis.

"Saita-chan, ada Dosen." Kali ini Tenten berusaha lebih keras mencoba membangunkan Saita.

Saita terkesiap kaget dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya berusaha menetralisir keadaannya yang baru bangun tidur, agar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Hei Saita-chan, coba kau lihat Dosen pengganti kita. Kau pasti akan langsung merasa segar dan tidak mengantuk lagi," ucap Tenten sambil terkekeh geli. Meskipun dia sudah memiliki Neji yang cukup tampan, entah kenapa hatinya tetap merasakan debaran saat melihat Kakashi.

Saita langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke depan kelas untuk melihat orang yang sudah mengalihkan perhatian gadis-gadis pada sosok itu. Matanya menyipit berusaha memastikan penglihatannya yang masih samar karena efek bangun tidur. Seketika, Saita langsung meletakkan kembali kepalanya di atas meja.

"Hei, Saita-chan. Kenapa seperti itu responmu?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Tenten-chan, melihat mata sayunya yang seperti itu, aku jadi tambah mengantuk," ucap Saita sambil menguap.

"Apa kau pantas berbicara seperti itu pada dosenmu Sai-ta U-chi-ha," ucap Kakashi dengan penekanan pada bagian nama. Entah sejak kapan dia berada di samping Saita yang tengah asyik meletakkan wajahnya di meja.

"Go-gomennasai sensei. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ucap Saita kikuk dan mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi menempel di meja.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke toilet dan basuh wajahmu agar kau tidak tertidur saat aku menjelaskan materi," ucap Kakashi sambil melirik Saita.

"Berlaku juga untukmu Nara Shikamaru," lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang dengan santainya menguap. Padahal posisi duduknya tepat di belakang Saita.

Saita dan Shikamaru beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah keluar kelas untuk mencuci muka ke toilet.

"Ck, mendokusai," ucap Shikamaru saat berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju toilet.

"Hn." Saita hanya membalas dengan satu kata ambigu.

Mereka memang berjalan bersama karena letak toilet pria dan wanita berdekatan.

.

.

.

Sesudah selesai mencuci mukanya, Saita dan Shikamaru menuju kelas dan langsung duduk ditempat masing-masing karena Kakashi sudah memulai materinya.

Skip

Akhirnya perkuliahan hari ini selesai. Saita yang sudah sangat mengantuk dengan cepat keluar ruang kelas dan bergegas menuju rumahnya, tepatnya rumah Itachi dan Sasuke.

Seraya menunggu kedatangan bis di halte, ia pasang earphone di telinga dan mulai menyetel musik. Saat sedang asyik menunggu bis, sebuah motor sport berwarna putih melintas di depannya dan berhenti. Saita mengernyit alis heran saat orang yang mengendarai motor sport berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai, Saita-chan," ucap pria itu begitu dekat dengan Saita.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Saita heran.

Akhirnya pria itu membuka kaca helmnya dan mengulumkan sebuah senyum yang bisa membuat hati para gadis meleleh. Berterima kasihlah Saita telah dilahirkan di keluarga Uchiha, sehingga dia bisa memasang tampang stoic andalan para Uchiha.

"Wah, padahal aku baru saja menjadi dosenmu, dan sekarang kau sudah melupakanku hanya dengan hitungan jam? Ckckckck," Kakashi berdecak.

"Kakashi sensei,"ucap Saita mantap.

'Tak kusangka wajahnya setampan ini jika tidak menggunakan masker,' batin Saita.

Tapi tentu saja Saita bisa memasang wajah datar layaknya Sasuke. Jangan lupakan kalau ia juga seorang Uchiha, meski sifat tukang tidurnya seperti Nara.

"Ayo pulang denganku!" Tanpa persetujuan Saita, Kakashi langsung menarik tangannya.

"Hei, untuk apa aku pulang denganmu?" sentak Saita.

"Yah, karena kita searah. Apa lagi ...?" ucap Kakashi menggantung.

"Tch, kau baru menjadi dosenku beberapa jam yang lalu dan kau bersikap 'sok' akrab denganku," Saita mendecih.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya mengulum sebuah senyuman tulus dan kembali berkata, "Aku ada keperluan dengan Itachi, dan dia memintaku untuk mengajakmu pulang bersamaku."

Akhirnya Saita pasrah dan menerima ajakan Kakashi meski otaknya masih dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya besar.

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini, karena ketika menjadi dosen tadi, sungguh membuat mood Saita buruk.

Bagaimana bisa dia sedekat itu dengan Itachi nii-chan, sampai mempercayakan dirinya pada sosok yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu Saita kenal.

Dan ada perlu apa dia dengan Itachi nii-chan.

Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kira-kira berkelebat dipikirannya sebelum kepalanya membentur punggung Kakashi. Dan Saita kembali tertidur. Wajar saja, karena Kakashi mengendarai motornya dengan tempo pelan. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya membuat matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya tertidur tanpa khawatir akan terjatuh dari motor.

Kakashi yang merasakan kepala Saita membentur punggungnya, langsung menghentikan laju motornya.

"Yare-yare, ternyata benar ya kata Itachi, dia sangat mudah tertidur," gumam Kakashi pelan.

Kakashi melingkarkan tangan Saita pada pinggangnya dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Saita dan dia mulai mengendarai motornya lagi menuju kediaman Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Putri Tidur-Ku**

**By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**

**Kakashi x Saita**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Itachi x Aki **

**Hidan x Hana **

**Pein x Hezlin **

**Gaara x Kirei **

**Rate : T+ s/d M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Comedy (?)**

**Warning : CRAICK PAIR, AU, OC, OOC, gaje, maksa, alur berantakan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading for me :v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Setibanya di rumah, Saita langsung berhambur ke dalam rumah tanpa mempedulikan Kakashi yang masih terdiam di motornya. Dia berlari secepat kilat menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, tanpa mempedulikan Itachi yang memandangnya heran.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tidak biasanya," ucap Itachi sambil menggendikkan bahunya.

BLAAAM

Suara pintu yang ditutup kasar membuat Aki keluar dari kamar Itachi.

"Ada apa dengan Saita?"tanya Aki khawatir pada suaminya Itachi.

"Entahlah, mungkin Kakashi bisa menjelaskan," ucap Itachi sambil melirik Kakashi yang sudah berada disebelahnya.

Kakashi hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kakashi?" tanya Aki menuntut penjelasan.

"Tadi dia tertidur di motor, kemudian aku pegang tangannya agar dia tidak terjatuh. Begitu sampai, tepat saat dia terbangun dan dia langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku dan berlari begitu saja," kata Kakashi panjang lebar memberi penjelasan.

"Ppffffttt, ha ... ha ... ha ..." Tawa Itachi meledak mendengar penjelasan Kakashi.

"Dia pasti malu, makanya dia langsung berlari seperti itu," ucap Itachi menahan tawa membayangkan wajah Saita yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanannya Kakashi," ucap Aki lembut.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo kita mengobrol di ruang tamu," kata Itachi sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

Mereka pun berjalan ke ruang tamu dan Aki menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman dan mengambil beberapa cemilan.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar Saita langsung merebahkan badannya ke kasur setelah menutup pintu dengan kasar, tak lupa juga mengunci kamarnya.

"Baka,"rutuknya.

.

.

.

Saita POV on

Aku terus merutuki kebodohanku. Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur di saat yang tidak tepat, bersama orang yang tidak tepat pula? Dan apa-apan dia? Siapa yang mengijinkannya melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya dan menggenggam tanganku? Lancang sekali ...

Dan apa ini? Jantungku rasanya berdetak sangat cepat dan kencang, hingga aku bisa mendengar debarannya. Wajahku terasa panas dan aku yakin wajahku sudah merah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke nii-chan.

Kami-sama, aku sungguh tak punya muka bertemu dengannya lagi. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri Uchiha ku? Andai saja ada topeng lolipop Tobi, aku akan dengan senang hati memakainya.

Saita POV off

.

.

.

"Aaaaargggghhh." Saita menggeram kesal.

Hei Saita, itu hanya masalah kecil dan kau terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya.

Saita yang merasa tidak tenang dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu, memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, tepatnya ke rumah Hana. Dia tidak akan makan malam di rumah karena dia yakin pria bernama Kakashi itu pasti akan lama di rumah dan akan ikut makan malam bersama. Dan Saita tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya setelah kejadian tadi mengingat sikapnya terhadap Kakashi sejak di Universitas tidak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali.

Dia buka jendela kamarnya dan dengan menggunakan beberapa kain yang ia ikatkan pada sisi tempat tidur, ia mulai menuruni kamarnya tanpa khawatir akan terjatuh. Begitu tiba di bawah, dia mengendap-ngendap bagai pencuri menuju ke gerbang. Setelah berhasil melewati gerbang, dengan santainya ia berjalan menuju kediaman Hana.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha.

Kakashi, Itachi dan Aki sedang asyik berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi ada hal penting apa, sampai kau repot-repot meminta bantuanku,"kata Kakashi menebak tujuan Itachi memanggilnya.

"Analisismu sungguh cepat Kakashi," kata Itachi sambil terkekeh.

"Yah ... kau tau kan Uchiha Shisui." Itachi memulai pembicaraan serius.

"Hm." Kakashi mengangguk.

"Dia sepupuku yang sangat baik. Aku selalu menceritakan keluh kesahku padanya. Dia sudah seperti sosok Tou-san bagiku. Lima tahun yang lalu, saat hujan deras mengguyur Ame, sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawanya. Dan kecelakaan itu tepat terjadi di depan mata Saita." Tatapan Itachi berubah sendu.

"Shisui satu-satunya kerabat sedarah yang Saita miliki. Kecelakaan itu membuatnya terpukul. Sebulan lamanya Saita mengalami tekanan psikologis. Sejak saat itu keluargaku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Konoha ini. Agar dia bisa melupakan mimpi buruknya." Itachi menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Enam bulan belakangan ini, dia sering tidur larut malam, bahkan hingga pagi buta. Itulah kenapa dia sering tertidur di siang hari, dimanapun itu. Selain itu, jika hujan turun disertai dengan petir dan kilat yang menyambar, dia sering berteriak ketakutan memanggil nama Shisui. Aku khawatir kondisinya yang seperti ini akan menekan keadaan mentalnya seperti lima tahun lalu. Aku sudah berusaha mengobati phobianya tapi belum juga berhasil."

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau mencoba menyembuhkannya. Kau lulusan terbaik di Suna untuk masalah psikologi seperti ini. Rasanya, entah kenapa aku yakin, dia bisa benar-benar melupakan kejadian buruk itu di bawah pengawasanmu. Jadi tinggallah di sini untuk sementara waktu. Gantikan posisiku mengawasinya dan sembuhkanlah dia." Itachi mengakhiri cerita panjangnya dan menatap lurus Kakashi.

"Apakah aku harus tinggal di sini? Jujur saja, aku merasa agak tidak enak jika harus tinggal di sini. Lalu, memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku akan kembali ke Iwa, dan mengurus perusahaan di sana. Aki sedang hamil anak pertamaku dan orang tuanya ingin Aki kembali kesana selama masa kehamilan sampai melahirkan."

"Lagipula Sasuke juga akan sibuk mengurus perusahaan disini dan mengurus pesta pertunangannya dengan Sakura bulan depan. Saat ini Sasuke jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah, maka dari itu Ita-koi khawatir tak ada yang menenangkan Saita jika ketakutan." Aki yang sejak tadi diam pun sekarang ikut berbicara.

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah. Akan ku lakukan yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan totalnya." Akhirnya Kakashi menyetujui keinginan Itachi. Dan dia akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha.

Tak lama setelah mereka selesai mengobrol, Sasuke pulang.

"Tadaima," teriak Sasuke.

"Okaeri Sasuke," Aki menyambut Sasuke dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aki nee-chan, dimana Saita? Tumben sekali dia tidak terlihat," kata Sasuke yang menyadari keadaan rumah agak sepi.

Tentu saja dia menyadarinya. Karena biasanya terdengar suara televisi dari ruang tengah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Saita yang sedang asyik menonton film anime kesukaannya.

"Sepulang dari kampus dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan belum turun." Aki tersenyum dan Sasuke hanya terheran mengetahui sifat yang tidak lazim dari sepupunya itu.

"Kemana Itachi nii-chan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia sedang berada di ruang tamu bersama Kakashi," jawab Aki.

"Jadi dia sudah datang ya," ucap Sasuke seraya mengulum senyum dan bergegas menuju ruang tamu. Sedangkan Aki berlalu ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kakashi nii-san, lama tidak bertemu." Sasuke langsung membuka percakapan begitu masuk ruang tamu.

"Ya ... sudah 7 tahun. Ternyata ingatanmu bagus juga ya," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke memang telah mengenal sosok Kakashi semenjak kecil. Karena dia, Itachi dan Kakashi memang berteman akrab. Suasana sore menjelang malam pun dilalui dengan obrolan nostalgia mereka.

.

.

.

Saat akan makan malam, Aki bermaksud memanggil Saita di kamarnya. Tapi karena tak mendapat sahutan dari kamar, dan keadaan kamar yang terkunci, Aki langsung berhambur memanggil Itachi.

"Ita-koi, Saita tidak menjawab panggilanku, dan kamarnya juga terkunci," ucap Aki panik.

Itachi langsung mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menelepon Saita. Tapi karena operator mengatakan nomor Saita sedang tidak aktif dia meminta pada Sasuke untuk mengambil kunci cadangan dan ia pun bergegas menuju kamar Saita.

Saat pintu terbuka, yang Itachi dapati adalah kamar yang kosong dengan jendela yang terbuka dan selimut yang terjuntai ke bawah tanah. Dan tak lupa memo yang telah ditinggalkan Saita.

'Aku pergi main sebentar, dan tidak makan malam di rumah. Jadi jangan menungguku ya Itachi nii-chan.' ^-^

Itachi memijit keningnya yang tidak sakit.

"Kenapa dia harus keluar lewat jendela? Kau mau menambah kerutan di wajahku eh Saita?" gumamnya.

"Sudahlah Itach-nii, tak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Kau kan tau kalau baka Imotou itu termasuk unik. Jangan heran jika dia melakukan hal-hal aneh." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan kakaknya. Dalam hati dia tertawa puas karena Saita selalu bisa membuat Itachi kesal dan khawatir di saat bersamaan. Dan efeknya menambah kerutan di wajahnya. Eh?

"Dia pasti pulang malam lagi," ucap Itachi sambil memijit keningnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan!" Mereka pun beranjak dari kamar Saita dan menuju ke ruang makan.

SKIP

Disinilah Saita berada. Di kedai ramen Ichiraku favoritnya. Dia tidak jadi ke tempat Hana, karena Hana sedang pergi bersama Hidan untuk berkencan. Salahkan saja keteledorannya yang tidak menelepon Hana terlebih dahulu. Dan mau main ke tempat temannya yang lain pun dia merasa ragu karena hp nya lowbet. Sekali lagi salahkan keteledorannya yang tidak membawa charger Hp ataupun power bank di saat keluar rumah. Uchiha yang satu ini benar-benar membuat kepala author sakit. Eh?

Hari sudah gelap, tentu saja karena ini sudah jam 8 malam. Saita yang telah selesai makan ramen langsung pergi menuju halte bis, bermaksud hendak pulang ke rumah.

Hujan mulai turun membasahi kota Konoha. Untung saja dia sudah sampai di halte sehingga tidak khawatir basah kuyup. Sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu bis, tapi tak kunjung tiba. Dia benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang, karena dia takut membuat Itachi khawatir sehingga menambah kerutan di wajahnya. :v

Saat sedang asyik menunggu bis, suara decitan rem yang mendadak mengalihkan atensinya. Dia melihat seseorang yang sedang marah-marah pada pengendara mobil itu, karena hampir saja menabraknya.

Seketika Saita merasakan kepalanya sakit dan berputar-putar. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu terlintas di hadapannya. Kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, saat Shisui meregang nyawa di hadapannya. Semua berputar begitu saja dengan gerakan slow motion. Saita mencengkram kuat rambutnya guna menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya itu. Nafasnya terasa tercekat. Dia terus bergumam lirih memanggil satu nama yang sangat dia rindukan sampai saat ini.

"Shisui nii-chan."

"Shisui nii-chan."

Tanpa sadar air mata telah mengalir melalui kedua sudut matanya. Ia berlari tak tentu arah meninggalkan halte. Tak peduli dengan hujan deras, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menerobos hujan, meninggalkan bayangan-bayangan yang seakan tampak nyata itu.

Saita terus saja berlari tanpa tujuan, hingga tak sadar ada mobil yang melaju ke arahnya. Dia hanya bisa menutup matanya, tak berani melihat nasib yang akan menimpanya. Kakinya sudah terasa lemas karena sedari tadi berlari tanpa tujuan. Juga rasa dingin yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya membuat badannya bergetar hebat.

Ckiiiitttt

Mobil yang melaju kencang ke arah seorang gadis tiba-tiba berhenti, tepat 5 cm sebelum menyentuh tubuh gadis itu. Seorang pria berhelai putih perak keluar dari mobil dan langsung menghampiri sosok gadis yang sudah setengah tak sadar itu.

"Saita-chan," ucap Kakashi panik. Entah kenapa Saita seperti mendengar ilusi suara kakaknya dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kakashi seraya meremas erat kaos Kakashi dan berbisik lirih.

"Shisui nii-san, aku rindu ..." Kalimatnya menggantung dan dia pingsan. Kakashi langsung mengangkatnya ala bridal style dan Sasuke yang berada di depan kemudi langsung keluar mobil membukakan pintu belakang mobil. Terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke dan Kakashi badan Saita yang sudah gemetar hebat.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk di belakang Nii-san. Tolong buat dia hangat." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke kembali ke kursi depan dan siap mengendarai mobilnya.

Kakashi duduk di kursi belakang dan meletakkan kepala Saita di atas pangkuannya. Dia menyelimuti Saita dengan jaketnya dan jaket Sasuke, kemudian menggenggam tangan Saita, menggosok-gosokannya supaya tetap hangat.

Sasuke terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Kurang lebih 15 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Kakashi menggendong Saita ala bridal style dan bergegas menuju kamar Saita dengan Sasuke yang telah lebih dulu berada di depannya untuk membukakan pintu.

Itachi dan Aki yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke, Kakashi dan keadaan Saita yang tak sadarkan diri, langsung bergegas menyusul langkah mereka. Sasuke langsung menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan menyelimuti Saita dengan selimut tebal. Raut wajah khawatir jelas terlihat di wajah mereka semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Thanks special to Khioneizys yang udah follow dan favorit cerita gaje ini...

Salam kenal ya.

Makasih juga untuk para silent reader yang nyempetin diri mampir ke karya abal ini.

Review, kritik dan saran di nanti, meskipun ini craick pair yang ancur banget :-p

Arigatou minna...

With Love,

Saita


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Putri Tidur-Ku**

**By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**

**Kakashi x Saita**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Itachi x Aki **

**Hidan x Hana **

**Pein x Hezlin **

**Gaara x Kirei **

**Rate : T+ s/d M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Comedy (?)**

**Warning : CRAICK PAIR, AU, OC, OOC, gaje, maksa, alur berantakan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading for me :v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Engghh ..." Suara lengkuhan terdengar di dalam kamar bernuansa merah hitam. Saita mengerjapkan matanya ketika sadar dirinya berada di dalam kamar. Otaknya terus meloading kejadian sebelumnya. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai mengingatnya.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara Shisui nii-chan semalam," gumamnya pelan.

"Kenapa ruangan ini panas sekali." Saita menyeka keringatnya yang sudah bercucuran. Saita yang merasa kehausan karena atmosfer kamarnya yang terlalu panas bermaksud beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk pergi ke dapur. Tapi suara pintu yang dibuka menghentikan keinginannya.

Ceklek

Dari arah pintu muncullah seorang pria berhelai raven mencuat kebelakang dengan mata onyx yang tajam bagai elang. Dia membawakan segelas susu coklat kesukaan Saita.

"Heh, baka Imotou ku sudah bangun rupanya." Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang, dan mematikan pemanas ruangan sebelum meletakkan segelas susu tadi di atas meja kecil samping ranjang.

"Heh, baka Aniki, tumben sekali kau perhatian padaku." Saita menggembungkan pipinya, memasang wajah kesal, tapi dalam hatinya merasa sangat senang.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir semalam." Sasuke mengacak rambut Saita pelan.

"Kau bisa membuat keriput Itachi-nii bertambah tau ..." ucap Sasuke seraya menyeringai jahil.

Saita terkekeh geli membayangkannya. Kemudian pandangannya tertunduk. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Nii-chan, apa aku selalu merepotkan kalian? Maafkan aku jika aku selalu membuat masalah dan menyusahkan kalian. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud." Saita mulai terisak. Kalau di ingat-ingat dia memang sering membuat Itachi dan Sasuke kewalahan dengan tingkahnya yang sedikit kekanak-kanakkan.

"Teruslah seperti itu. Aku dan Nii-chan sama sekali tidak keberatan dan tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu. Kami senang ada kau di tengah keluarga kami ini. Rumah ini terasa lebih ramai dengan kehadiranmu yang selalu membuat masalah." Sasuke mengulum sebuah senyum tulus pada Saita.

Meskipun mereka terlihat sering cekcok, tapi seperti itulah ikatan di antara mereka. Itachi yang memanjakan Saita. Sedangkan Sasuke, lebih sering menjahilinya begitu pula sebaliknya. Wajar saja, itu karena usia Sasuke dan Saita hanya terpaut dua tahun.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku sudah terlambat ke kantor. Kalau kau belum merasa baikan, tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk ke kampus." Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar, sungguh hal yang di luar kebiasaan.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Saita mengulum sebuah senyum tulus di balik punggung Sasuke. Hal yang jarang ia lakukan. Ia memang tau Sasuke berhati lembut, hanya saja sikap stay cool nya itu terkadang membuat Saita tidak tahan.

Setelah meminum habis susu pemberian Sasuke, Saita yang merasa gerah langsung membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi. Dia sudah merasa sehat. Wajar saja, karena penghangat ruangan itu menyala semalaman.

Setelah selesai mandi dia bergegas turun, karena perutnya merasa lapar. Dia belum tau kalau Kakashi masih ada di rumah itu.

"Aki nee-chan, dimana Itachi-nii?" tanya Saita sambil mencomot roti di meja makan dan mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat.

"Dia sedang berada di teras depan," ucap Aki lembut.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan Saita-chan?" tanya Aki dengan raut muka khawatir.

Saita tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Aki. "Tentu saja Nee-chan. Aku merasa sangat baik."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Aki merasa lega.

Saita pun dengan santai melenggangkan kakinya ke teras depan. Tanpa tau Itachi yang sedang asyik menikmati ocha dengan Kakashi.

"Ita nii-chan." Saita berteriak girang saat melihat sosok Itachi di depan sana. Dan dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Kakashi.

Saita terus berjalan mendekat sambil memakan roti yang ada di genggamannya. Setibanya di teras dia kaget bukan main melihat pria berhelai perak duduk di sebelah Itachi. Kakashi memamerkan senyum mautnya. Tapi Saita justru tercekat. Tercekat bukan karena rasa sakit hati, tapi karena roti yang ditelannya tiba-tiba, sebelum proses penguyahan selesai, membuat roti itu menyangkut di tenggorokan.

Itachi yang menyadari kebiasaan Saita saat makanan tersangkut di tenggorokannya langsung menyambar asal minuman yang berada di atas meja, tanpa tau kalau minuman itu milik Kakashi.

Setelah acara roti menyangkut di tenggorokannya selesai, Itachi langsung menyuruh Saita untuk duduk. Karena bangku di teras cuma ada tiga buah, dan satu-satunya bangku kosong terletak di sebelah Kakashi, jadilah Saita duduk di sana.

Keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia memasang wajah datar andalan Uchiha.

'Hei Saita, kau hanya disuruh duduk di sebelah pria tampan berhelai perak. Bukan menghadapi sidang skripsi di hadapan para rektor Universitas. Jangan menghancurkan nama baik Uchiha hanya karena kegugupanmu.' Itulah inner Saita yang berteriak-teriak memberi semangat.

Heh, kau tidak sadar ya, kalau kau sudah mengakui pria berhelai perak itu tampan.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya nii-chan. Kau orang ketiga yang menanyakan keadaanku. Aku ini gadis kuat. Tidak mungkin sakit hanya karena kehujanan," ucap Saita bangga.

Itachi hanya terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Saita. Karena kenyataannya dia menggigil hebat semalam.

"Kau masih ingat aku?" Kakashi ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Te-tentu saja. Kau kan Kakashi sensei," ucap Saita sedikit ketus.

"Ku kira kau akan memanggilku seperti semalam." Kakashi tersenyum lembut pada Saita tanpa ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Semalam? Memangnya aku memanggilnya apa?" Saita bergumam pelan dan meloading kejadian semalam.

"Semalam kau memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan Shisui Nii-chan. Bahkan kau memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Apa kau tidak ingat?" Itachi tersenyum jahil.

'Baka,' rutuknya dalam hati. Betapa banyak kebodohan yang ia lakukan kemarin.

'Hancur sudah nama Uchiha-ku,' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Gomennasai sensei," ucap Saita sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak masalah. Dan, jangan panggil aku sensei. Panggil saja Kakashi."

"Ha'i."

"Saita, karena semalam kau tak ada, aku jadi belum sempat mengatakan hal penting padamu." Raut wajah Itachi berubah serius. Saita menelan salivanya karena perasaannya jadi buruk.

Sekali lagi Uchiha kita yang satu ini benar-benar berlebihan menanggapi sesuatu. Author mulai meragukan nama Uchiha yang disandangnya. -_-"

Saita masih diam menunggu Itachi bicara.

"Kau tau kan istriku Aki sedang hamil?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Saita, Itachi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ibu mertuaku meminta kami untuk tinggal di Iwa selama proses kehamilan sampai melahirkan Aki. Maka dari itu, Kakashi akan tinggal disini menggantikan posisiku untuk menjagamu. Dia lulusan psikolog terbaik di Suna. Di bawah pengawasannya, aku yakin kau akan cepat sembuh dari phobia dan mimpi buruk masa lalumu."

"Tapi nii-chan, aku merasa baik-baik saja. Bukankah aku sudah lama sembuh. Kurasa aku tidak butuh pengobatan dan terapi lagi." Saita membantah.

"Apanya yang baik-baik Saita? Sejak 6 bulan yang lalu, kau mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala beberapa tahun silam. Kau tidak menyadarinya Saita. Kami khawatir padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau kembali tertekan seperti waktu itu. Kupastikan kali ini kau akan benar-benar sembuh dari phobia dan mimpi burukmu." Itachi terus berusaha meyakinkan Saita.

"Asal ada Itachi-nii, Sasuke-nii, dan Aki-nee, aku merasa baik-baik saja. Apa jadinya kalau kalian jauh dariku." Saita bergumam pelan, tapi masih cukup terdengar.

"Aku dan Aki juga sebenarnya ingin tetap disini, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak permimtaan mertuaku. Bukannya aku tak menyayangimu Saita, kau jangan sampai salah mengira. Kami semua menyayangimu." Itachi terus meyakinkan Saita.

"Kau bisa menganggapku kakak dan memanggilku Nii-chan kalau kau mau." Kakashi menepuk pucuk kepala Saita dan mengacaknya pelan seraya tersenyum lembut ke arah Saita.

DEG

Jantung Saita berdetak lebih cepat dan rona merah sudah memenuhi wajahnya meski sangat tipis.

'Jangan terlihat bodoh Saita, kau harus mengendalikan perasaanmu. Tunjukkanlah kalau kau memang seorang Uchiha sejati,' batinnya.

"Jadi kapan Nii-chan akan pergi?" Saita bertanya untuk memastikan. Setidaknya dia ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Itachi dan Aki, karena mereka pasti akan lama tidak bertemu.

"Lusa aku sudah harus berangkat. Karena perusahaan di Iwa juga sedang mengalami sedikit masalah. Kau harus mengubah kebiasaan tidurmu yang terlalu larut itu Saita. Jangan membuat Kakashi repot." Itachi berusaha menasihati Saita.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kita berdamai?" Kakashi tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Saita.

Saita menerima jabatan tangannya dan berkata, "Memangnya kapan aku memusuhimu Kakashi-san?" Ia pun tersenyum lembut.

"Yah ... setidaknya aku merasa kau menghindariku karena sepertinya aku mengganggu harimu." Kakashi terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Gomen ne, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Saita menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wah, aku senang melihatmu sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Kakashi." Itachi tersenyum lembut ke arah keduanya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan lagi perkataannya, "Kau bisa memanggilnya Nii-chan atau Kakashi-kun. Jangan membatasi diri seperti itu Saita." Satu lagi nasihat dari Itachi, membuatnya terlihat seperti sosok ibu yang tak pernah Saita punya sebelumnya.

He-he-he

Saita tertawa kikuk dan berkata,"Mungkin aku akan memanggilmu Kakashi nii-chan bila kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Kakashi seraya tersenyum. Kakashi senang, Saita sudah bisa menerimanya. Ini akan mempermudah proses penyembuhannya.

Mereka pun asyik mengobrol membahas masa lalu dan perusahaan. Meski Saita lebih banyak diam. Saita baru tau kalau Kakashi adalah pewaris Hatake Group, yang terkenal se-Konoha. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus memainkan helaian mereka, ditambah dengan bincang-bincang yang menggelitik telinga, membuat rasa kantuk tak tertahan. Saita bersender pada kursi dan masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha mempertahankan matanya agar tak tertidur, tapi suara Kakashi dan Itachi benar-benar seperti dongeng yang memaksa matanya untuk terpejam. Dan ia pun kembali terlelap. Yah mungkin karena kondisi badannya yang belum stabil, membuat dia merasa kelelahan.

"Dia sudah tertidur lagi," ucap Itachi melihat ke arah Saita.

Kakashi memandang Saita dan tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Dia seperti Putri Tidur ya." Kakashi pun terkekeh.

Itachi ikut terkekeh geli dan berkata, "Yah, kau benar. Itulah julukan yang cocok untuknya. Mungkin sebagai latihan, bersediakah kau membawanya ke kamar? Karena kalau aku tidak ada, tiap malam kau pasti akan menggendongnya ke kamar." Itachi tersenyum dan Kakashi mengernyit alis heran dengan penuturan Itachi.

"Baiklah aku akan membawanya ke kamar." Kakashi pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menggendong Saita ala bridal style.

"Lagipula badannya sangat ringan." Kakashi berkata untuk terakhir kalinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Saita.

Dalam batin Itachi berkata, 'Kuyakin dia cocok untukmu Saita. Semoga kau bisa membuka hatimu kembali.' Dan Kakashi pun akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

'Saita-chan ... Saita-chan ... aku harus pergi!'

'Shisui-nii ... Nii-chan kau kemana? Saita ikut. Saita ingin bersama nii-chan. Jangan tinggalkan Saita sendiri, hiks.'

'Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik Saita. Jangan pernah melihat kebelakang. Teruslah melangkah. Masih banyak yang menyayangimu.'

'Tapi Saita ingin Shisui-nii selalu menemani Saita. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku mohon nii-chan, hiks, hiks, hiks.'

Seorang gadis kecil terus mengejar sosok yang makin menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia terus berlari hingga terjatuh dan bangkit lagi kemudian berlari lagi. Tapi sosok itu terus menghilang tanpa dapat dia sentuh.

.

.

.

Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipis Saita. Nafasnya terlihat memburu. Mulutnya terus bergumam lirih menyebutkan satu nama 'Shisui-nii'.

Ia tersentak dari tidurnya dan langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk. Dengan cepat ia menyambar gelas berisi air putih yang ada di samping ranjangnya.

"Mimpi itu lagi," gumamnya lirih. Pandangannya tertunduk. Ia tekuk kakinya dan ia lipat tangannya di atas lututnya, dan ia mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Shisui-nii, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Jangan paksa aku melupakanmu, hiks." Saita pun menangis terisak di dalam kamarnya.

Di luar kamar Saita, terlihat pria berhelai putih silver tengah menyandarkan diri ke tembok, dengan tangan yang di lipat ke dada. Tadi ia ingin membangunkan Saita, tapi mengurungkan niatnya saat tau Saita telah bangun dan sedang menangis. Tak lama akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk turun.

Saita yang sudah merasa agak tenang menghentikan tangisnya dan mengambil telepon genggam di atas mejanya. Ia cari kontak Hana dan meneleponnya.

"Han-chan, apa kau sedang sibuk hari ini?"

"Aku ingin mencari hadiah untuk Itachi-nii dan Aki-nee. Lusa mereka akan berangkat ke Iwa. Dan aku ingin sekali membelikan mereka sesuatu."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana jam 3 sore."

"Iya kemarin aku ke rumahmu, Oba-san bilang kau sedang pergi dengan Hidan-nii. Akhirnya aku luntang-lantung tak jelas."

"Iya, aku akan segera berkemas. Tunggu aku."

Piiiip

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Saita segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berkemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Putri Tidur-Ku**

**By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**

**Kakashi x Saita**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Itachi x Aki **

**Hidan x Hana **

**Pein x Hezlin **

**Gaara x Kirei **

**Rate : T+ s/d M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Comedy (?)**

**Warning : CRAICK PAIR, AU, OC, OOC, gaje, maksa, alur berantakan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading for me :v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Dan disinilah Saita berada. Di kediaman Hana, tepatnya di dalam kamar Hana. Hana masih bersiap-siap memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakan.

"Han-chan, mau sampai berapa baju yang kau keluarkan dari lemari?" Saita memutar bola matanya bosan. Hana selalu bingung memakai pakaian apa yang cocok kalau ingin bertemu Hidan.

"Lagipula, ku kira kita hanya akan mencari hadiah. Kenapa harus mengajak Hidan-nii?" Saita mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"He-he-he, gomen Saita. Tadi setelah kau menelepon, Hidan-kun juga meneleponku. Katanya dia ingin mengenalkanku pada orang tuanya. Jadi aku harus tampil sempurna kan?" Hana nyengir 5 jari.

"Bersikaplah biasa, apa adanya Han-chan. Yang penting percaya diri. Kau sudah cantik memakai apapun." Saita tersenyum ke arah Hana.

Hana mendekati Saita dan menyentuh kening Saita menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Apa kau sakit? Tidak biasanya aku mendengarmu bicara dewasa seperti ini." Hana menyipitkan matanya. Pandangannya seakan mengintimidasi.

"Tch, berhenti menatapku seperti itu," Saita mendecih.

Hana hanya tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi Saita.

Mereka memang sahabat sejak SMA. Selain itu masih ada lagi Kirei dan Hezlin. Tapi Hana lah yang paling dekat dengan Saita dan paling mengerti Saita. Itulah sebabnya Saita tak pernah segan menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Hana. Lalu kenapa Saita belum lulus kuliah sedangkan temannya yang lain sudah lulus, bahkan ada yang akan menikah. Yah, itu karena Saita sempat vacuum sekolah selama 2 tahun, setelah kecelakaan kakaknya.

Akhirnya setelah selesai memilih baju yang cocok, mereka pun siap berangkat ke Konoha Lifestyle untuk mencari hadiah untuk Itachi dan Aki. Hidan telah menunggu di mobil sportnya yang berwarna hitam.

Hana dan Saita langsung menuju ke mobil yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumah Hana. Hana duduk di depan, tepat di sebelah Hidan yang akan mengendarai mobil. Sedangkan Saita duduk di belakang.

"Demi dewa Jashin, aku seperti obat nyamuk disini," gerutu Saita. Dia selalu merasa risih kalau di hadapan sepasang kekasih.

"Hohoho Saita-chan, demi Dewa Jashin, kau sudah mempercayai aliranku ya?" Hidan tertawa puas.

"Tch, aku tidak pernah percaya dan mengenal yang namanya Dewa Jashin." Saita mendecih.

"Ha-ha-ha, kalian ini selalu mempersalahkan hal yang sama kalau bertemu." Hana terkekeh geli.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang Hidan-kun," ucap Hana mengakhiri perdebatan yang akan panjang jika tidak dilerai.

"Yah, baiklah, demi Dewa Jashin, aku akan menuruti perintahmu Hime." Hidan menarik telapak tangan Hana, mengecup punggung tangannya dan setelah itu menjalankan mobilnya.

'Ya ampun inilah yang malas kulihat. Sifat lebay Hidan-nii sudah muncul ke permukaan,' batin Saita.

.

.

.

Setelah melintasi jalanan Konoha yang cukup padat, mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan. Mereka pun membantu mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk Itachi dan Aki. Setelah kurang lebih satu jam mencari dari lantai satu ke lantai lainnya, akhirnya Saita telah mendapatkan barang yang cocok.

Setelah semua keperluan di dapat, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Hana juga membeli makanan untuk dibawa ke tempat calon mertuanya. Akhirnya mereka berpisah di luar gedung Mall.

Hidan dan Hana menuju rumah Hidan. Sedangkan Saita menunggu di halte bis. Tak lama kemudian bis yang di tunggu datang. Saita pun naik dan memposisikan diri dengan nyaman lalu tidur.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Hidan, dengan rumah gaya Jepang kuno dan taman yang terlihat asri, terlihat beberapa orang tengah mengobrol. Mereka adalah orang tua Hidan, Hana, dan Hidan tentunya. Kurang lebih sudah satu jam mereka menikmati acara bincang-bincang itu dan ketika Hidan akan mengantar Hana pulang, Pein datang berkunjung.

"Heh Pein, tumben sekali kau mampir." Hidan mengernyit alis heran.

"Yah, kebetulan aku sedang lewat, sekalian saja. Aku membawa ini." Pein mengeluarkan beberapa undangan.

"Ah, apa ini? Jadi Gaara akan segera menikah? Tak kusangka dia lebih cepat mengambil keputusan dari kita." Hidan terkekeh.

"Hana, titip ini untuk Saita-chan ya," ucap Pein pada Hana.

Hana menerimanya dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Lalu, kau sendiri kapan ...? Dengan Hezlin-chan?" Hidan menyikut-nyikut perut Pein dan mengintimidasi.

"Kalau sudah saatnya juga akan ku beritahu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku ada kencan dengan Hezlin." Pein pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Akhirnya Hidan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju mobil yang terparkir dan mengantarkan Hana pulang. Di dalam mobil saat perjalanan pulang, Hidan menatap Hana yang terlihat murung.

"Hana, kau kenapa?" tanya Hidan khawatir.

"Aku bingung bagaimana menyampaikannya pada Saita. Dia pasti akan terluka. Yah meski dia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya, aku tau dia masih mencintai Gaara." Hana menundukkan pandangannya.

"Demi dewa Jashin, cinta benar-benar rumit." Hidan memijit keningnya yang tak pusing dan melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja. Itu sudah lama kan? Lagipula Kirei juga sahabat kalian, dia pasti akan ikut senang untuk kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Kita berdoa saja agar dia bisa tabah dan tegar menghadapi kenyataan ini," ucap Hidan panjang lebar.

Hana hanya mengangguk dan Hidan kembali memfokuskan dirinya menyetir.

.

.

.

'Hoooaammm'

Saita bangun dari tidurnya, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, saat mulutnya terbuka karena acara menguapnya itu. Dia alihkan pandangannya ke sisi kanan dan kiri, menetralisir otaknya untuk tau dimana ia sekarang. Saat ia menyadari kalau ia sudah terlalu jauh dari tempat seharusnya ia turun, ia menepuk pelan jidatnya dan bergumam, "Ya ampun, nyenyak sekali tidurku sampai aku sejauh ini ..."

Ia segera turun dari bis dan kembali menunggu bis ke arah sebaliknya. Ia lihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sebentar lagi pasti Itachi-nii menelepon. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian handphonenya berdering pertanda telepon masuk.

"Iya Nii-chan, maafkan aku. Tadi aku ketiduran di bis, dan ternyata aku sudah terlewat jauh."

"Iie. Tidak usah menjemputku. Aku sudah besar. Tak usah khawatir seperti itu. Lagipula aku sudah terlalu biasa kan seperti ini."

"Iya ... iya, aku akan mengubah kebiasaanku."

"Hn, aku akan menghubungimu begitu aku dapat bis."

Piiiip

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Saita menempelkan punggungnya pada kursi di halte. Tangannya ia letakkan dibelakang kepalanya untuk menopang kepalanya. Ia menatap langit dan memejamkan matanya dengan seulas senyum manis yang ia sunggingkan.

'Lusa, Itachi-nii akan pergi ke Iwa. Tidak ada lagi yang akan cerewet padaku. Yang akan meneleponku bila aku pulang malam. Yang akan memarahi kalau aku tidak mandi di hari libur. Yang mengangkatku ke kamar jika aku ketiduran di ruang tengah. Dan yang paling penting, siapa yang akan menenangkanku jika aku ketakutan. Sasuke Nii-chan pasti akan lebih sibuk. Dia akan jarang pulang.' Saita yang asyik dengan curahan batinnya tak menyadari seseorang sudah berada di hadapannya. Bahkan wajahnya hanya terpaut 5 cm.

" ... Ta ... Saita-chan." Sebuah suara yang dikenalnya membuyarkan curahan batinnya.

Saita tersentak kaget saat membuka mata dan mendapati Kakashi yang memakai masker. Kalau saja bukan karena warna dan gaya rambutnya yang khas itu, dapat dipastikan dia sudah berteriak karena Kakashi sudah seperti pencuri bermasker.

"Menyingkir dari depan wajahku Nii-san," ketus Saita.

Kakashi pun langsung memposisikan badannya tegak. Lalu ia bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, malam-malam begini?"

Wajah Saita bersemu merah karena insiden tadi. Berterima kasihlah pada malam yang telah menyembunyikan rona merah itu, sehingga tak terlalu tampak jelas. Jantungnya masih berdebar tak karuan. Setelah menghela nafas dan mengembalikan sifat stoic Uchiha, ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Aku hanya terlewat cukup jauh dari tempat seharusnya aku turun," ucapnya datar.

"Kau pasti tertidur lagi." Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan.

Saita hanya membalas dengan cengiran lima jari.

"Ayo pulang! Ajak Kakashi.

"Eh? Denganmu?" Saita tergeragap.

"Menurutmu? Apa ada orang lain selain aku? Lagipula kita tinggal serumah kan?" Kakashi pun langsung menarik tangan Saita, membuat Saita mau tak mau mengikuti langkahnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil sport mewah berwarna putih yang berada di pinggir jalan. Kakashi membukakan pintu mobil untuk Saita, dan setelah itu memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan kemudi.

"Kakashi nii-san, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Saita polos begitu mobil mulai melaju.

"Aku tadi menghadiri rapat. Apa kau tidak tau, di sana tadi ada cabang Hatake Group?" Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, iya ya, aku lupa." Saita terkekeh menyadari pertanyaan bodoh yang ia lontarkan.

'Baka. Mana mungkin ia main dengan pakaian formal seperti itu,' rutuknya dalam hati.

Dan setelah itu hanya keheningan yang terjadi, sampai mereka tiba di rumah. Itachi dan Aki masih berada di ruang tengah menunggu kepulangan Saita sambil berbincang.

"Tadaima," teriak Saita dan Kakashi bersamaan.

"Okaeri," jawab Itachi dan Aki.

"Kakashi, Saita, bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?" tanya Itachi.

"Ah, tadi ketika aku ingin pulang dari kantor, aku melihatnya sedang memejamkan mata di halte. Aku penasaran siapa yang tertidur malam-malam di halte bus. Begitu kuhampiri ternyata Saita-chan," jelas Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku lagi Saita?" Perempat siku muncul di dahi Itachi.

"Gomen ne nii-chan, karena tadi aku kaget Kakashi nii-san tiba-tiba ada di hadapanku, aku jadi lupa." Saita terkekeh pelan.

Saita dan Kakashi pun langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk.

"Saita, tadi Han-chan kesini," ucap Aki.

"Apa? Ada apa dia kemari? Aku kan baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi sore." Saita bertanya-tanya.

"Dia memberikan undangan. Ini ...," ucap Aki seraya menyerahkan sebuah undangan pada Saita.

Saita menerima undangan itu dan mulai membukanya. Hatinya mencelos, nafasnya terasa tercekat, hatinya terasa bagai ditikam oleh sembilu berkarat. Dia merasa sakit menerima kenyataan, tapi dia juga turut bahagia atas kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Sekilas dia menyunggingkan senyum miris, sebelum menggantinya dengan senyum manis yang dipaksakan.

"Ah, ini undangan dari Kirei-chan. Dia akan menikah dengan Gaara-kun minggu depan. Sayang sekali ya Aki-nee dan Itachi-nii akan pergi lusa. Aku tidak akan bisa memilih pakaian yang baik untuk hari baik sahabatku itu." Saita tertawa kaku dan Kakashi tau dia tengah berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Kau bisa minta tolong pada Sakura kan?" Suara bariton Sasuke terdengar dan mendekat ke arah mereka. Dia baru saja dari kamarnya. Dia ikut duduk dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Akan kubawa dia kemari untuk mendandanimu nanti." Sasuke menyeringai. Oh, ayolah, Sasuke tau Saita tidak suka berdandan, dan memakai gaun. Dan saat-saat langka seperti ini, pasti akan digunakannya untuk mengabadikan perubahan Saita yang jarang-jarang terjadi.

Saita hanya bisa mendesah.

"Semuanya, aku permisi ke kamar dulu ya, aku ingin membersihkan badan." Kakashi pun bangkit dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Kau tidak mandi, baka Imotou?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengendus-ngendus tubuh Saita.

Ctaaakk

"Heh, aku tidak bau tau!" Saita mendengus kesal dan menyingkirkan wajah Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Saita.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Aki juga akan beristirahat. Besok kami harus berkemas-kemas, ucap Itachi.

"Tunggu dulu nii-chan. Ini ...," Saita menyerahkan barang yang ia beli tadi. "Sebagai hadiah perpisahan," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu kejutan apa yang akan Saita berikan. Setaunya Saita tidak pandai memilih barang. Itachi dan Aki membuka bungkusan barang itu dan masing-masing bereaksi berbeda. Dan ... binggo!

"Sankyuu Saita," ucap Aki tersenyum, karena ia mendapat baju hamil.

Ctakk

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Itachi karena ia mendapat krim anti keriput.

"Saita, apa maksudnya ini? Di hari perpisahan kau malah mengerjaiku, heh?" Itachi pura-pura marah.

Ha-ha-ha

Tawa Sasuke meledak dan Saita hanya tertawa geli sambil memegang perutnya.

"Gomen ne nii-chan, aku bingung ingin memberikanmu apa ...,"ucap Saita berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Huuft, ya sudahlah. Memang seperti itu kan dirimu. Terima kasih ya." Itachi menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura dan kemudian beranjak bersama Aki menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut Saita," ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum sosoknya menghilang.

"Jadi ...?" ucap Sasuke begitu Itachi dan Aki telah benar-benar menghilang.

"Apa?" tanya Saita berpura-pura bodoh.

"Kirei dan Gaara. Apa lagi? Kau yakin akan datang?" Sasuke melirik Saita yang kini tertunduk.

Biar bagaimana pun Sasuke memang mengetahui kalau Saita menyukai Gaara dari dulu. Gaara adalah teman seangkatan Sasuke waktu di Universitas. Dia sering ke rumah Sasuke karena mereka sering satu kelompok. Dan Sasuke menyadari kalau Saita menyukainya. Karena sifat Uchiha nya dia malu mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan setelah berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, semua sudah terlambat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Saita mantap. "Aku pasti datang," lanjutnya.

"Hn, tidurlah. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran," ucap Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala Saita.

"Aku tidur duluan, besok ada rapat pagi-pagi sekali. Kau juga lekas tidur ya." Sasuke tersenyum dan meninggalkan Saita sendiri di ruang tengah itu.

Saita membuka undangannya. Melihat hari, jam, dan tempat diadakan resepsi itu. Ia menyalakan televisi, tapi kepalanya justru ia sandarkan pada sandaran sofa, dan menutup wajahnya dengan undangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Putri Tidur-Ku**

**By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**

**Kakashi x Saita**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Itachi x Aki **

**Hidan x Hana **

**Pein x Hezlin **

**Gaara x Kirei **

**Rate : T+ s/d M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Comedy (?)**

**Warning : CRAICK PAIR, AU, OC, OOC, gaje, maksa, alur berantakan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading for me :v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Tap ... Tap ... Tap

Langkah pria berhelai perak mengalun menuruni anak tangga. Ia berniat pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air, tapi langkahnya justru berubah ke arah ruang tengah saat indera pendengarannya menangkap bunyi televisi. Ia lihat jam tangannya, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

Alisnya mengernyit heran, saat mendapati TV yang menyala, tapi satu-satunya orang yang tampak disana, justru tak menontonnya. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh kertas undangan. Tak perlu menebak lagi, karena ia tau itu Saita. Yang dia heran kenapa ia tidur di sana. Perlahan, ia mulai mendekat ke arah Saita. Namun sebuah suara, mengalihkan atensinya.

"Inilah yang kumaksud," ucap Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah kamarnya yang memang berada di lantai satu rumah itu.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih belum menangkap arah pembicaraan Itachi.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi pagi, saat aku memintamu memindahkan Saita ke kamarnya," ucap Itachi.

"Jadi ini ...," ucap Kakashi menggantung. Dia mengerti sekarang.

"Begitulah, sudah 6 bulan belakangan ini dia selalu tidur di ruang tengah. Dia bilang, di sini dia merasa lebih baik dibandingkan tidur di kamar. Dia selalu bermimpi buruk tentang Shisui. Aku dan Sasuke yang kadang membawanya ke kamar. Hanya jika ia tidur, karena dia bahkan tak tidur hingga matahari terbit. Itulah sebabnya dia sering tertidur di tempat umum." Itachi menjelaskannya panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti, mulai sekarang aku akan memastikan dia tidur nyenyak di kamarnya," ucap Kakashi meyakinkan.

"Tolong yah ...," ucap Itachi sambil menepuk pelan pundak Kakashi sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah Itachi ke kamarnya, Kakashi memutuskan untuk menghampiri Saita yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang tak nyaman menurut Kakashi.

Ia duduk di sebelah Saita yang sedang terlelap. Ia ambil kertas undangan yang menutupi wajah Saita. Sekilas ia melihat masih ada jejak air mata di pelupuk matanya. Ia tatap wajah damai yang tengah tertidur itu sebentar sebelum membuka isi undangan itu.

"Jadi sekarang kau menangis karena kakakmu atau pria ini heh, Putri Tidur?" Sekilas ia menyentuh pucuk kepala Saita.

Kakashi meletakkan undangan itu di atas meja dan mematikan televisi. Ketika ia ingin beranjak dari posisi duduknya, tiba-tiba kepala Saita bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

DEG

Kakashi terkejut dan ada perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi dirinya. Jantungnya seakan ingin berpacu layaknya drum yang ditabuh dengan cepat. Ia biarkan sejenak posisinya yang seperti itu. Tanpa sinkronisasi dari otaknya, tangannya bergerak mengelus helaian hitam gadis itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang author pastikan dapat membuat para gadis meleleh.

Setelah puas mengelus helaian lembut gadis manis itu, akhirnya dia putuskan membawa Saita ke kamarnya. Ia singkirkan perlahan kepala Saita darinya, dan kemudian ia mulai menggendong Saita ala bridal style.

"Nah Putri Tidur, saatnya pindah ke kamar," ucap Kakashi pelan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini telah tiba. Hari dimana Itachi dan Aki harus pergi ke Iwa, menunaikan amanat orang tua Aki. Saita sengaja membolos kuliah, karena ingin mengantar mereka ke bandara. Tidak perlu khawatir akan tertinggal pelajaran, karena otaknya cukup encer, mengingat dia adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Nah Saita, sudah saatnya aku dan Aki pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ubah kebiasaan burukmu. Dan turuti perintah Kakashi. Ini demi dirimu. Ingat itu!" Itachi menasihatinya panjang lebar, membuat Saita memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan Aki hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapinya.

"Pesanku hanya satu, ingat semua pesan Ita-koi," kata Aki. Satu pesan mewakili semua nasihat panjang yang tadi dilontarkan oleh Itachi.

"Ha'i," ucap Saita mengangguk mantap.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Saita anak baik, pasti akan mengingat semua nasihat kalian," ucapnya sambil nyengir lima jari.

"Kami berangkat." Itachi melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik menuju pesawat.

Saita membalas lambaian tangan mereka, dan pergi setelah punggung mereka sudah tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

Hana datang berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Dia ingin bertemu Saita sekaligus membicarakan rencana ke pernikahan Kirei.

Ting nong, ting nong, ting nong.

Bel berbunyi dan tak lama kemudian pria berhelai perak dengan masker menutupi wajahnya terlihat membuka pintu. Hana terkesiap mendapati sosok di hadapannya yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya dan sedikit terlihat agak 'aneh' menurutnya. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya, kenapa pria itu ada di sini dan siapa gerangan dia? Kenapa Saita tak pernah menceritakan soal pria itu? Tak mau ambil pusing, ia gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir semua pertanyaan yang mendarat bebas di otaknya.

"Ne, aku Hana, teman Saita," ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Apa dia ada di rumah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang," ucap Kakashi datar.

"Masuk dan tunggulah di dalam." Kakashi mempersilahkan Hana masuk.

Hana masuk dan menunggu di ruang tengah, sedangkan Kakashi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

'Ya ampun, kenapa tiba-tiba ada pria misterius di sini?' batin Hana.

"Tadaima." Teriak Saita sambil memasuki rumah.

"Okaeri," ucap Hana girang.

"Hana, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Saita saat mendengar suara Hana dan mendapati sosoknya diruang tengah.

"Baru saja," ucap Hana singkat.

Tak lama Kakashi pun muncul dari arah dapur dengan segelas minuman di tangannya.

"Ayo kita ke kamarku!" Saita menarik tangan Hana dan menyambar minuman di tangan Kakashi.

"Arigatou Kakashi nii-san," ucapnya seraya tersenyum dan berlalu dengan Hana menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Yoo," ucap Kakashi singkat dan ia duduk di ruang tengah melihat acara televisi.

.

.

.

Di kamar, Hana langsung menyerbu Saita dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Saita, siapa pria misterius itu? Ada hubungan apa denganmu? Kena ...," ucapannya terpotong karena Saita menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Aiiishh, Han-chan, pertanyaanmu sudah seperti wartawan. Akan kujelaskan, dan tenanglah. Dan jangan memotong pembicaraanku," ucap Saita mendelik ke arah Hana. Karena kebiasaan Hana yang suka heboh sendiri ketika ia bercerita tak jarang memotong ucapannya.

Saita mulai menceritakan awal dia bertemu dengan Kakashi, sampai tujuannya tinggal di rumah ini. Dan Hana hanya ber'oh' ria sambil sesekali mengangguk. Setelah selesai permasalahan Kakashi, kini kembali ke tujuan awal Hana datang ke rumah ini.

"Um, Saita-chan, kau sudah menerima undangan Kirei dan Gaara kan?" tanya Hana ragu. Dia merasa tidak enak, tapi kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan.

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya semalam," ucap Saita sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ne, apakah kau akan datang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja," ucap Saita sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Apa jadinya kalau aku tidak datang? Kirei-chan kan juga sahabatku. Aku tak ingin dia salah paham jika aku tak datang. Dia harus tau kalau aku sudah bisa melupakan Gaara, dan aku juga sudah mendapat pengganti Gaara," ucap Saita mantap tanpa menyadari ucapannya barusan.

"Benarkah? Siapa pria yang telah berhasil merebut hatimu?"tanya Hana bersemangat.

"Belum ada," ucap Saita cuek.

"Lalu, maksud perkataanmu tadi itu apa?" Hana menyipitkan matanya pada Saita dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Saita, membuat Saita bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan pasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu Han-chan," ketus Saita.

"Habisnya, kau mengumbar omongan, tanpa memikirkannya. Lalu kau akan membawa siapa? Pasti masing-masing, ah tidak, kebanyakan yang datang membawa pasangannya. Aku dengan Hidan-kun, Hezlin dengan Pein. Lalu kau ingin membawa siapa? Kami juga tidak tega jika membiarkanmu sendiri seperti sapi ompong," cerocos Hana panjang lebar.

"Hn ... bawa siapa ya?" Saita tampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau Kakashi, pria super misterius itu?" ucap Hana sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Tapi akan aneh kalau dia datang menggunakan masker seperti itu. Apa wajahnya tak tampan ya? Jadi dia menutup sebagian wajahnya itu. Dan mata sayunya itu, seperti orang yang tak mempunyai semangat hidup." Hana mengeluarkan semua yang dia pikirkan. Dia memang terlalu ceplas-ceplos.

"Tidak juga. Kalau dia sedang serius, kilatan mata obsidiannya itu terlihat tajam dan mengintimidasi," bela Saita.

Hana menyeringai.

"Lagipula dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia cukup ...," ucapan Saita menggantung.

"Tampan maksudmu?" Hana tertawa.

"Kau menyukainya ya Saita?" goda Hana.

"Ti-tidak. Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari. Mana mungkin. Jangan bercanda Han-chan," gerutu Saita.

"Tapi sepertinya ucapanmu berbanding terbalik dengan perasaanmu?" Hana masih menggoda Saita.

"Tidak." Sergah Saita.

"Aku ... aku benar-benar belum bisa melupakan dia. Dia cinta pertamaku," ucap Saita lirih.

"Saita, gomenne," ucap Hana pelan begitu menyadari raut wajah Saita yang berubah sendu.

"Tidak apa Han-chan," ucap Saita dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia cepat-cepat mengusap air mata yang sudah terkumpul di sudut matanya sebelum air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Siapa yang akan kau ajak?" tanya Hana penasaran.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kau benar. Aku akan mencoba mengajak Kakashi-nii. Karena kami serumah, aku tidak perlu khawatir membuatnya terlalu repot kan? Karena harus menjemput dan mengantarku nanti."

"Baguslah," ucap Hana senang.

"Lalu kau akan pakai gaun yang seperti apa nanti?" tanya Hana antusias. Dia ingin sekali melihat penampilan berbeda dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku belum memikirkannya. Sasuke nii-chan bilang dia yang akan membelikanku gaun. Aku terima beres sajalah," ucapnya enteng.

"Kau ini, selalu terima jadi ya," ucap Hana sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, dari pada aku salah membeli barang lagi, lebih baik serahkan pada yang sudah berpengalaman kan?" kekeh Saita.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya. Hidan-kun sudah sampai di depan." Ucap Hana girang dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tch, kau tidak bosan apa setiap hari bertemu?" decih Saita.

"Hahahahaha, setiap detik pun aku tidak akan pernah bosan padanya. Oiya, jangan paksakan diri jika kau tak sanggup datang ya." Pesan Hana sebelum dia pergi.

Saita mengiringinya turun dan mengantarnya hingga gerbang. Kemudian ia kembali masuk begitu mobil Hidan meluncur pergi.

Saat di ruang tengah ia melihat Kakashi yang sedang bersandar di sofa dengan koran yang menutupi wajahnya dan televisi yang menyala.

"Apa yang Kakashi-nii lakukan?"tanyanya.

"Hanya mencoba merasakan sensasi tidurmu tadi malam," jawabnya datar sambil menyingkirkan koran yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku heran kau bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu tadi malam. Baru sebentar saja aku mencobanya, badanku sudah terasa sakit semua," lanjutnya kemudian.

Saita berjalan menghampiri Kakashi dan entah kesialan apa yang membuat kakinya tersandung sehingga ia jatuh ke pelukan Kakashi.

Siiiing

Hening.

Posisi mereka saat ini, tangan Saita berada di pundak Kakashi. Dan tangan Kakashi berada di pinggangnya ketika berusaha menahannya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat hanya terpaut 5 cm. Dan saat ini Kakashi sedang tidak menggunakan maskernya sehingga deru nafasnya sangat terasa menerpa wajah Saita, begitupun sebaliknya. Manik hitamnya seperti terhipnotis dengan manik obsidian Kakashi yang tidak terlihat sayu seperti biasanya. Detak jantung mereka berpacu dengan kencang seperti saling berlomba-lomba untuk melompat keluar. Wajah Saita sudah sangat merah, seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke, tapi wajah Kakashi masih bisa bersikap datar. Saita seperti tersihir oleh kharisma Kakashi yang baru ia sadari. Dewasa, tampan, lembut dan tenang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Kakashi memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Saita tergeragap dan cepat-cepat menghindar dari posisinya yang sedikit berbahaya. Wajahnya sudah terasa sangat panas karena malu, dan jangan tanya lagi semerah apa wajahnya. Dia cepat berbalik bermaksud melarikan diri dari Kakashi, tapi tangan Kakashi dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan memaksanya duduk di sebelah Kakashi. Saita hanya bisa merunduk sambil terus merutuki kebodohannya di dalam hati.

"Jangan biasakan melarikan diri dari masalah," ucap Kakashi datar.

"Bukankah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ti-ti-tidak ada," ucap Saita terbata-bata.

"Aku tak bisa dibohongi Saita-chan, kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, untuk apa kau repot-repot menghampiriku. Itu bukan kebiasaanmu kan?" Kakashi melirik ke arah Saita yang masih setia menunduk.

"E-etto, aku ... aku ingin ...," Saita tak sanggup meneruskan. Jantungnya masih belum bisa kembali ke mode normal.

"Ingin minta tolong padaku, untuk menemanimu ke pesta pernikahan sahabatmu. Benar begitu?" tebak Kakashi.

Saita tak menyangka Kakashi bisa menebaknya semudah itu. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk. Kemudian untuk menghindar dari rasa malunya, dia malah menuduh yang bukan-bukan.

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Han-chan ya?" gerutunya.

"Tak ada untungnya kan buatku menguping pembicaraan kalian. Dari gelagatmu sudah bisa kutebak. Dan lagi, kalau tebakanku benar, kau menyukai pria yang akan menikah itu kan? Atau bisa ku bilang kau mencintainya?" tutur Kakashi.

"Tidak," ucap Saita cepat.

"Aku ini lulusan di bidang psikologi Saita-chan, hampir semua kepribadian orang dapat ku tebak," ucapnya.

"Iya, aku mengaku. Jadi ... jadi bisakah kau membantuku?" ucap Saita cepat. Tak ada gunanya menutup-nutupi rahasia dengan orang dihadapannya ini. Itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Bisakah kau meminta dengan cara yang sopan?" Kakashi mengujinya. Karena daritadi Saita terus menundukkan kepalanya.

'Kami-sama, dia mencoba mempermainkanku. Tch,' decihnya dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas dan mencoba menetralisir keadaan hatinya dan berusaha menampilkan wajah datar dan stoic khas Uchiha.

Setelah dirasa dia bisa mengendalikan gemuruh jantungnya, akhirnya ia beranikan diri menatap Kakashi dan memohon.

"Kakashi nii-san, maukah kau menemaniku ke pesta dan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku? Ku mohon," ucapnya dengan suara yang dibuat lebih lembut dari biasanya dan menampilkan puppy eyes andalannya dengan tangan yang ia tangkupkan membentuk permohonan.

Kakashi tersenyum dan menepuk pucuk kepala Saita lembut dan berkata, "Tentu."

Saita yang merasa senang sontak memeluk Kakashi erat dan melepaskan pelukannya kasar saat menyadari kebodohannya. Akhirnya ia kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kakashi di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Saita tidak bisa menikmati tidur di sofa seperti biasanya. Karena saat ia ingin ke sofa di ruang tengah, Kakashi selalu berada di sana. Seolah sengaja, agar Saita membiasakan diri kembali tidur di kamar. Meski terkadang Saita masih suka bermimpi buruk.

Tentu saja Kakashi melakukannya dengan sengaja. Dia berpura-pura tidur disana untuk memaksa Saita agar tidak di sofa. Dan setelah memastikan Saita sudah tertidur, ia baru kembali ke kamarnya. Inilah langkah awal yang ia lakukan untuk proses penyembuhan Saita.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Kirei dan Gaara akhirnya tiba. Hana, Hezlin dan Saita berjanji untuk berangkat bersama dari kediaman Uchiha, mengingat tempat resepsi lebih dekat dari rumahnya.

Hana datang bersama Hidan dengan menggunakan mobil sportnya yang berwarna hitam. Hidan dengan setelan jas hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna merah senada dengan gaun Hana.

Hana memakai gaun berwarna merah ketat sebatas paha dengan bagian yang mekar dari pinggang ke bawah sebatas paha layaknya pakaian princess. Rambutnya dibuat keriting gantung dengan pita sebagai pemanis di rambutnya

Hezlin datang bersama Pein dengan menggunakan mobil sport Pein yang berwarna orange pekat. Sama halnya seperti Hidan, Pein menggunakan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi berwarna orange senada dengan rambutnya.

Sedangkan Hezlin menggunakan gaun berwarna gold polos panjang dengan belahan sebatas paha di bagian kirinya. Gaun tanpa lengan dengan bagian punggung yang terbuka lebar, menampilkan punggung indahnya. Benar-benar gaun yang terkesan elegant. Tatanan rambutnya yang panjang di buat bergelombang dan disampirkan ke sebelah sisi wajahnya. Menambah kesan elegant yang sempurna.

Kemudian yang paling ditunggu. Penampilan Saita yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Saita dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah panjang dengan lipitan-lipitan di beberapa bagian. Bagian atasnya yang tanpa lengan terdapat renda putih dari sisi bahu sebelah kanan menjulur ke sebelah kiri. Bagian tengah dadanya terdapat tali yang menyilang-nyilang berwarna merah. Rambut sebatas punggungnya yang bergelombang dibiarkan tergerai dengan jepitan berbentuk bintang dengan butiran-butiran permata menempel di sisi lain rambutnya, menampilkan kerlap kerlip di tempat yang gelap ataupun remang.

Kakashi memakai setelan jas berwarna putih dengan dasi merah. Maskernya yang telah di lepas, menunjukkan wajah tampan dan kesan dewasanya. Manik obsidiannya berkilat tajam, tidak sayu seperti biasanya. Mobil sport berwarna putih sudah bertengger manis di halaman.

Setelah Sasuke puas selfie dengan Saita yang penampilannya sangat jarang terjadi seperti sekarang, akhirnya ia mengijinkan Saita untuk berangkat. Kakashi telah menunggu Saita di ujung tangga bawah.

Dia tengadahkan tangannya begitu Saita sampai di bawah. Dan Saita menempelkan telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan Kakashi yang terbuka, menerima sambutan tangan Kakashi. Seperti pangeran yang membawa putrinya untuk berdansa, mereka keluar dengan posisi tangan seperti itu. Membuat Hana dan Hezlin memandang dengan pandangan menggoda ke arah Saita. Dan wajah Saita merah padam dibuatnya. Ini memang sudah menjadi kesepakatan antara Kakashi dan Saita. Kalau Saita akan menerima semua perlakuan khusus Kakashi dan ia harus memanggilnya Kakashi-kun begitu di tempat pesta nanti.

Akhirnya mereka pun berangkat menuju tempat pesta dengan mobil sport dan pasangan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di tempat pesta para pangeran mereka membukakan pintu untuk gadisnya. Mereka berjalan dengan tangan yang merangkul kekasihnya masing-masing.

"Demi dewa Jashin, kau seperti perempuan sungguhan jika tampil seperti ini," kata Hidan begitu mereka telah sampai di dalam gedung.

"Iya benar," sahut temannya yang lain, Hana, Hezlin dan Pein.

"Tch, kalian ini, memang kalian pikir selama ini aku apa?" ketus Saita.

"Setengah perempuan," celetuk Pein tanpa tampang berdosa.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Dan Hezlin mengajak mereka untuk menemui Kirei.

"Sudah hentikan, kalian ini. Lebih baik sekarang kita temui Kirei dan Gaara," ucapnya melerai perdebatan yang tidak perlu di antara mereka.

"Ayo," ucap mereka serempak.

Sejenak Saita tak mengikuti langkah teman-temannya. Pandangannya mengisyaratkan kesedihan, tapi dia sudah terlanjur datang. Tidak mungkin dia kabur begitu saja. Kakashi yang menyadari atmosfer perubahan Saita, menggenggam tangan Saita yang ternyata sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Kau sampai keringat dingin seperti ini, apa kau yakin ingin melanjutkan?" tanya Kakashi khawatir. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelap tangan Saita.

Saita mengangguk mantap. Kakashi kembali menggenggam tangan Saita dan Saita mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Kakashi seolah itu memberi kekuatan tersendiri baginya.

Kirei tampil sangat anggun dan cantik. Dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih panjang. Dengan bagian yang mengembang dari atas pinggang dan makin mengembang hingga menyentuh lantai. Dari sisi kanan ke kirinya hiasan bunga mawar putih yang mekar, tampak menarik garis menyilang di salah satu sisinya. Rambutnya digelung ke atas dan tudung kepala dengan mahkota di atasnya benar-benar menambah kesan mewah dan anggun pada sosok Kirei sang pengantin perempuan.

Gaara dengan tampilan jas putih dan dasi berwarna merah senada dengan warna rambutnya, dan gaya rambut yang di atur sedemikian mungkin, menambah kesan keren pada dirinya.

"Kirei-chan, omedetou," ucap Hezlin menyalami Kirei dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kirei hingga pipi mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Sankyuu Hezlin. Senang rasanya kalian bisa menghadiri pernikahanku," ucap Kirei seraya tersenyum lembut.

Hana dan Saita pun melakukan hal yang sama dan para lelaki hanya menyalami pengantin wanita dan menepuk pundak pengantin pria.

"Omedetou Gaara," ucap Hidan.

"Arigatou Hidan," balas Gaara.

Tak banyak yang bisa mereka bicarakan, karena banyaknya tamu yang mengantri untuk bersalaman. Pesta mewah di gedung yang mewah itu pun mengadakan acara dansa. Sang pengantin dengan pasangannya dan para tamu dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Kirei, Hezlin, dan Hana tampak bahagia dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Sedangkan Saita memilih duduk manis, karena ia sama sekali tak bisa berdansa, dan Kakashi tak ingin memaksanya.

Setelah selesai berdansa mereka berdelapan berkumpul di salah satu meja. Mereka duduk melingkar dan saling berbincang. Para gadis sibuk bernostalgia dan para pria membicarakan hal yang biasa. Saita lebih banyak diam, meski sesekali menyahut, akibatnya dia terlalu banyak minum dan mabuk.

Menyadari Saita yang sudah mabuk berat, Kakashi mohon ijin untuk pulang duluan. Hana hanya bisa menatap nanar tubuh Saita yang dibopong Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

* * *

**Bales review walaupun dikit #plaakk**

**Hani Yuya senpai : dengan senang hati di ijinin :v**

**Arigatou senpai dah mau mampir :-D**

**Sami haruchi 2 : Iya sami-chan, char cewenya author ffn semua, wkwkkwk**

**Makasih dah mau mampir n review :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Putri Tidur-Ku**

**By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**

**Kakashi x Saita**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Itachi x Aki **

**Hidan x Hana **

**Pein x Hezlin **

**Gaara x Kirei **

**Rate : T+ s/d M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Comedy (?)**

**Warning : CRAICK PAIR, AU, OC, OOC, gaje, maksa, alur berantakan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading for me :v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selepas Saita pergi, semua kembali melanjutkan acara mengobrolnya.

"Ne, Kirei-chan kalian akan bulan madu kemana?"ucap Hana dengan senyum menggoda.

"Kami sudah merencanakan untuk pergi ke Kepulauan Yaeyama yang terletak di ujung selatan Jepang," jawab Kirei.

"Disana terdapat Pulau Hateruma yang indah. Terpencil, tak ada keramaian, dan menyatu apik dengan birunya Samudera Pasifik," sambung Gaara.

"Benarkah seindah itu?" tanya Hana antusias.

"Itu benar Han-chan," sahut Hezlin.

"Ada perasaan terpencil ketika kau menginjakkan kaki di pulau itu. Setelah disuguhi birunya lautan sepanjang perjalanan laut, kita akan dihadapkan pada pantai landai berpasir putih. Di hadapan mata terbentang beberapa vegetasi seperti pohon beringin, bambu, juga bunga anggrek dan kembang sepatu. Semakin kita berjalan, wangi bunga-bunga itu semakin kentara," jelas Hezlin dengan sorot mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Semua keindahan alam seakan menyatu di pulau itu. Bila memandang laut lepas, gradasi biru muda dan biru muda tampak sangat kontras. Warna biru satu lagi dihasilkan oleh langit cerah, dengan awan putih yang mengambang di udara. Tanpa suara, tanpa resor, tanpa restoran, tanpa pesta pantai, dan tanpa kerumunan orang." Pein ikut menjelaskan.

"Demi dewa Jashin, kalian sangat mengenal tempat itu ya?" ucap Hidan tak kalah antusias.

"Aku tak sabar ingin berlari di atas pasir pantai yang halus seperti bedak itu. Kemudian berenang di lautan jernihnya. Melihat terumbu karang warna-warni yang sangat indah dan ikan-ikan tropis warna pelangi yang hilir mudik di sekitarnya," ucap Kirei sambil menerawang.

"Jika ingin menikmati panorama lautan, Pantai Nishi adalah tempat yang tepat. Selaras dengan pulaunya, Nishi merupakan pantai terindah di Jepang. Kita bisa memandang laut lepas sambil duduk-duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi deburan ombak, dan angin yang menyatu dengan gemerisik dedaunan." Hezlin kembali menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak heran Hezlin, kalau kau tau sebanyak itu. Karena dari dulu kan hobimu memang traveling. Ne, kapan kau mengunjungi tempat itu?" tanya Hana.

"Aku dan Pein baru saja merencanakannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kami ingin liburan kesana akhir pekan ini. Benar kan Pein-kun," ucap Hezlin manja.

"Ya, begitulah. Tidak kusangka pengantin baru kita ini juga mempunyai pemikiran yang sama," ucap Pein sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Yah, kami memang sudah merencanakannya jauh sebelum hari pernikahan kami," ucap Gaara datar.

"Selain panorama darat dan lautnya, Hateruma juga tersohor karena panorama langitnya. Hateruma adalah salah satu tempat terindah untuk melihat bintang, terutama karena letaknya jauh dari polusi. Waktu terbaik untuk datang ke pulau itu adalah bulan Desember-Juni, ketika ribuan bintang sedang gemar bersinar. Sangat pas kan bukan? Lagipula sebentar lagi Desember berakhir. Kami sekalian ingin menikmati malam tahun baru disana." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

"Wah, Hidan-kun aku juga ingin liburan ke pulau indah itu," rengek Hana manja pada Hidan.

"Boleh saja, jika kau memang menginginkannya Hime," ucap Hidan sambil mengecup sekilas pipi chubby Hana.

Jangan heran kalau Hidan bersikap seperti itu. Dia memang sering bersikap vulgar di hadapan umum. Apalagi sekarang, di hadapan teman-temannya. Hana hanya bisa berblushing ria dengan perlakuan Hidan.

"Ne, sepertinya kita sudah terlalu larut. Sebaiknya kami pamit pulang. Kalian kan pengantin baru, pasti sudah tak sabar ingin menikmati malam pertama kalian sebagai pengantin," ucap Hezlin pada Kirei dan Gaara.

Tamu-tamu memang sudah pulang sejak tadi. Sejak mereka masih berkumpul berdelapan bersama Kakashi dan Saita. Itulah sebabnya Saita tak dapat mengontrol diri sampai akhirnya mabuk berat.

"Tidak masalah kok," ucap Kirei dengan cengirannya.

"Demi dewa Jashin, kita memang sudah terlalu larut. Orang tua Hana bisa menceramahiku," ucap Hidan sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu," pamit Pein.

Akhirnya mereka berempat pulang dan meninggalkan Gaara dan Kirei.

Saat berjalan keluar Hana dan Hezlin sempat berbincang.

"Hezlin-chan, kami ikut liburan bersamamu ya," pinta Hana.

"Kita berangkat bersama," lanjutnya lagi.

"Boleh juga. Sepertinya akan seru. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau mengajak Saita-chan dan Kakashi-san?" usul Hezlin.

"Um, entahlah. Apa dia mau ya?" Hana tampak berpikir.

"Cobalah bujuk dia. Kau kan dekat dengannya. Kapan lagi kita bisa liburan bersama?" ucap Hezlin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah, akan kubujuk dia," ucap Hana bersemangat.

Akhirnya mereka pun memasuki mobil sport kekasihnya masing-masing karena Pein dan Hidan sudah menunggu. Mereka pun melaju meninggalkan tempat pesta.

Sementara itu di dalam hotel tempat Kirei dan Gaara.

"Nah Kirei, apa kau siap melayaniku malam ini?" bisik Gaara sensual tepat ditelinga Kirei.

"Gaara-kun ...,"ucap Kirei terpotong karena Gaara langsung melumat bibirnya.

Tak lama, karena Gaara segera melepas lumatannya dan mengangkat tubuh Kirei ala bridal style menuju kamar pengantin di lantai atas hotel itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kakashi yang telah tiba di kediaman Uchiha, menatap sekilas Saita, sebelum memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya. Dia memijit keningnya pelan, dan bergumam," Apa yang akan ku katakan pada Sasuke dan Sakura? Membiarkannya mabuk berat seperti ini. Baka, aku ceroboh tak mengawasinya di saat hatinya sedang kalut seperti ini."

Akhirnya setelah merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, Kakashi memutuskan untuk segera turun dari mobilnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Saita ala bridal style dan pasrah akan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura nanti.

Kakashi memasuki rumah dan saat melihat rumah sangat sepi, alisnya mengernyit heran. Tak mau ambil pusing, dia pun segera membawa Saita ke kamarnya. Setelah membaringkan Saita di atas kasurnya, handphonenya bergetar.

Ternyata pesan dari Sasuke.

'Kakashi nii-san, aku titip Saita malam ini ya. Aku pergi bersama Sakura.'

"Heh, dasar bocah hentai itu. Apa dia tidak khawatir kalau aku macam-macam dengan anak ini?" ucap Kakashi frustasi.

Hei, biar bagaimanapun dia seorang lelaki normal kan. Entah setan mana yang bisa saja merasukinya untuk berbuat macam-macam pada gadis yang bahkan tengah mabuk berat itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke memang tau semua sifat asli Kakashi. Dan ia percaya Kakashi tak akan pernah berbuat hal-hal mesum pada Saita. Lagipula siapa sangka Saita mabuk? Sasuke sama sekali tak mengetahuinya bukan?

Akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar. Tapi belum sempat kakinya menuju ambang pintu, ia sudah berbalik karena suara Saita.

"Engghh," lengkuhnya.

"Shisui-nii, jangan pergi, hiks ...," Saita mengigau.

Kakashi pun menghampiri Saita dan berjongkok di samping ranjangnya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk lagi ya," gumamnya pelan di depan wajah Saita yang kini mengarah ke sisi sebelah kanan tepat berhadapan muka dengan Kakashi.

"Ennghh, Shisui-nii," gumamnya lagi.

Saita membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya kabur karena pengaruh alkohol. Tapi entah mengapa saat ia melihat sosok Kakashi, ia seperti melihat kakaknya. Ditambah dengan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kakashi, sama persis seperti kakaknya. Saita langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk, walau agak terhuyung, sehingga Kakashi berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan duduk di sebelah Saita, menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh.

"Saita langsung memeluk tubuh Kakashi dengan erat.

DEG DEG DEG

Detak jantung Kakashi mulai tak normal.

"Saita-chan," ucap Kakashi lembut.

"Shisui-nii, hiks. Nii-chan, kenapa baru sekarang kau menemui aku. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku sangat merindukanmu, hiks ... hiks ... hiks." Saita mulai meracau.

"Saita-chan, aku ...," Kakashi berusaha memberi tau kalau dia bukan Shisui seperti yang Saita pikirkan.

"Nii-chan, ku mohon, tetaplah disini. Disampingku. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Saita terisak.

Kakashi yang tak tega, akhirnya membiarkan Saita memeluknya. Ia pun membalas pelukan Saita dan membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Sudah. Tenanglah. Aku disini," ucap Kakashi lembut.

Lama mereka dalam posisi berpelukan seperti itu. Kehangatan menjalari tubuh keduanya. Tapi tidak mungkin mereka mau seperti itu sampai pagi kan? Akhirnya Kakashi kembali berbicara.

"Saita, istirahatlah. Ini sudah larut," ucapnya lembut pada Saita.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau tidur. Kalau aku tidur, Nii-chan akan pergi lagi. Kau akan meninggalkanku lagi," rengek Saita manja.

"Aku akan menemanimu disini Saita. Jangan khawatir." Kakashi berusaha meyakinkan.

"Iie. Aku tidak mau tidur, kecuali Nii-chan menemaniku tidur disini. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan hangat ini Nii-chan. Aku merindukanmu. Kau harus selalu disisiku," celoteh Saita.

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Sungguh jika dia laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab, Saita pasti sudah habis olehnya. Bersyukur dia cukup baik mengendalikan nafsunya.

Akhirnya mereka pun tidur seranjang. Lengan Kakashi sebelah kanan digunakan untuk tumpuan kepala Saita. Saita tak pernah melepas pelukannya pada Kakashi. Posisi mereka berhadapan. Benar-benar posisi berbahaya jika Kakashi tak bisa menahan diri. Kakashi terus membelai lembut rambut Saita, berusaha meninabobokannya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Nii-chan, kau selalu hangat. Aku suka sekali jika nii-chan memelukku seperti ini," ucap Saita pelan.

"Hm. Tidurlah!" Kakashi tersenyum dan masih membelai rambut Saita. Saita menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kakashi.

Kakashi POV on

Kami-sama, gadis ini benar-benar tak sadar ini aku. Hey Putri Tidur, lupakah kau bahwa kakakmu sudah berada di surga? Ya ampun, aku tidak tau bagaimana reaksinya saat ia terbangun esok hari. Sudahlah, aku siap menanggung semua resiko jika besok ia akan memarahiku karena kemabukannya ini.

Aku benar-benar tidak kuat dengan posisi ini. Detak jantungku benar-benar berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya Putri Tidur? Kami-sama, sebenarnya perasaan apa ini? Mungkinkah ini cinta? Secepat itukah cinta ini tumbuh? Selama ini belum ada gadis yang bisa menyentuh perasaanku seperti ini.

Setelah Rin pergi, tidak pernah ada gadis yang bisa menarik perhatianku. Apa ini rasa kasihan? Karena aku bertanggung jawab atas gadis ini. Atas kesembuhannya.

Aaarrrggghhh aku pusing memikirkannya. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil terus membelai lembut rambut hitamnya. Hingga aku tak sadar apapun lagi.

Kakashi POV off

Dan mereka pun berlelap bersama.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya hotel tempat Gaara dan Kirei.

"Hime, apa kau masih sanggup?" bisik Gaara di telinga Kirei sambil mengecup cuping telinganya. Ini sudah ronde kelima mereka melakukan hubungan suami istri. Meski sebelum menikahpun mereka pernah melakukannya, tapi malam pertama sebagai pengantin baru, benar-benar terasa berbeda bagi mereka. #digampar wyda senpai

"Engghh ... tentu saja. Sampai kau puas dan lelah, aku masih sanggup mengimbangimu," ucap Kirei di sela desahannya karena kelakuan Gaara.

Gaara menyeringai sexy dan mulai melakukan aksinya kembali.

Dia kini beralih melumat bibir mungil Kirei. Menghisapnya pelan, lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kirei, mengajak lidah mereka berdansa dan saling bertarung. Mereka saling bertukar saliva, hingga pasokan oksigennya habis dan melepas ciuman panasnya.

Setelah itu, Gaara mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang Kirei. Dia mencium, menjilat, hingga menghisap leher jenjang itu, meninggalkan jejak kiss mark, meski leher Kirei sudah dipenuhi oleh jejak kiss mark buatannya.

"Engghhh ...," Kirei mendesah tertahan akibat rasa geli dan nikmat yang dibuat oleh Gaara.

Gaara mulai turun ke bagian bukit kembar Kirei. Dia memainkan tonjolan kecil di atas bukit kembar itu. Memilin, memutar, menjilat dan menyedotnya layaknya bayi yang sedang menyusui. Kirei makin mengeluarkan desahan yang memabukkan bagi telinga Gaara. Sehingga Gaara semakin liar memainkannya. Terkadang ia meremas salah satunya saat bagian yang lainnya sedang ia mainkan oleh lidahnya.

Tak hanya itu, tangannya kembali menelusup menyentuh rongga kewanitaan Kirei. Ia mainkan klitoris Kirei untuk membuat Kirei makin mendesah tertahan.

"Engghh ... ahhh ... uhhh ...," desahan-desahan keluar dari bibir mungil Kirei disertai dengan tubuhnya yang terkadang menggelinjang karena sensasi itu.

"Kau sudah siap Hime?" bisik Gaara sensual.

"Ini akan jadi penutup malam pertama kita," ucap Gaara sambil menyeringai.

Akhirnya Gaara melancarkan serangan terakhir. Ia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya pada lorong kewanitaan Kirei. Pinggulnya mulai ia gerakkan maju mundur dengan tempo lambat dan lama-kelamaan makin cepat. Milik Kirei sudah sangat basah dan sudah mencapai klimaks. Akhirnya tiba giliran Gaara yang mencapai klimaks dan ia mengeluarkan cairannya di atas badan Kirei. Karena ia tak ingin membuat Kirei langsung hamil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Makasih sami haruchi 2, hani yuya senpai, dah follow, favorite, dan review fic gaje ini...

Juga untuk para silent reader, makasih udah mau baca fic gaje ini...

With Love,

Saita


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Putri Tidur-Ku**

**By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**

**Kakashi x Saita**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Itachi x Aki**

**Hidan x Hana**

**Pein x Hezlin**

**Gaara x Kirei**

**Rate : T+ s/d M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Comedy (?)**

**Warning : CRAICK PAIR, AU, OC, OOC, gaje, maksa, alur berantakan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading for me :v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tik tik tik ... Zraaasshhhh

Bunyi rintik hujan yang seketika menjelma menjadi hujan deras membangunkan seorang gadis yang tengah berada dalam dekapan pemuda berhelai silver. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut akibat pengaruh alkohol. Tapi kesadarannya mulai dapat terkontrol.

Kelopak mata gadis itu perlahan terbuka. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya saat menyadari ia tengah berada dalam pelukan hangat Kakashi. Hembusan nafas hangat Kakashi sangat jelas terasa menerpa wajah Saita. Memejamkan mata, ia mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, saat tak ia temui jawabannya, ia kembali membuka matanya.

Mencoba bangkit, ia justru membuat Kakashi terbangun. Saita memegang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut hebat. Kakashi memposisikan dirinya duduk.

"Apa kau sudah merasa sedikit tenang?" tanyanya pada Saita.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kakashi-nii?" tanya Saita. Ia bingung kenapa Kakashi bisa tidur di ranjangnya.

Kakashi akhirnya menceritakan semua dari awal dia tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu banyak minum dan racauan tak jelasnya sejam yang lalu. Yah, ini memang masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun tidur dari jam normal.

"Kalau kau sudah merasa agak tenang, aku akan kembali ke kamarku," ucap Kakashi datar.

"Iya, aku sudah merasa baikan. Hanya sedikit pusing. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu repot Kakashi-nii." Saita menundukkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia benar-benar malu dan merasa sangat menyesal karena telah merepotkan Kakashi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu. Kalau kau yakin sudah merasa baikan, aku akan keluar." Kakashi turun dari ranjang dan menyentuh pucuk kepala Saita.

"Gantilah bajumu dan kembali tidur," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Saita hanya mengangguk. Kakashi pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kamar Saita.

Begitu Kakashi keluar Saita langsung ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur. Baju tidur lengan pendek dan celana panjang.

Kakashi langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Saita untuk berganti pakaian. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju kaos lengan pendek dan celana training berbahan kaos.

JEDAAAARRR

Bunyi petir yang sangat keras cukup membuatnya kaget. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat menyadarai sesuatu. Tepatnya ucapan Itachi ... 'Saat hujan turun disertai dengan kilat dan petir dia sering berteriak ketakutan dan memanggil nama Shisui'.

Dengan cepat ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Saita.

"SHISUI-NII ..." Teriakan terdengar dari dalam kamar Saita tepat di balik pintu itu.

Kakashi membuka perlahan pintu kamar Saita dan mendapatinya tengah meringkuk di sudut kamar, di balik pintu. Wajahnya sangat kacau. Raut wajah ketakutan jelas terlukis di wajahnya. Keringat mengaliri pelipisnya. Air mata jatuh menghujam dari sudut-sudut matanya. Badannya bergetar sangat hebat. Bahkan suhu badannya langsung naik drastis.

"Saita, tenanglah," ucap Kakashi sambil memegang bahu gadis itu.

"Shisui-nii, hiks, Shisui-nii, hiks hiks hiks," hanya itu yang selalu ia gumamkan dengan nada lirih dan isakan yang menyelingi.

'Aku harus cepat bertindak,' batin Kakashi.

"Saita, tenang. Dengarkan aku! Kau bisa mendengarku kan?" Kakashi terus berusaha membuat gadis itu tenang.

Saita mengangguk lemah. Tapi ia masih terus menggumamkan nama Shisui disela isak tangisnya.

"Bagus. Kalau kau bisa mendengarku. Sekarang kau lihat aku. Tatap mataku," ucap Kakashi. Dia mulai memberikan terapi hipnotis pada Saita.

Saita mengikuti apa yang Kakashi ucapkan. Dia menatap mata obsidian Kakashi yang terlihat tajam.

"Sekarang tidurlah!" Perintah Kakashi.

Saita langsung memejamkan matanya dan jatuh ke pelukan Kakashi yang memang sudah siap menahannya.

Bagaimana bisa? Hey, Kakashi ahlinya. Bukankah sudah kubilang dia lulusan terbaik Universitas jurusan psikologi di Suna. Lagipula dia telah banyak menyembuhkan pasien yang seperti Saita. Itu sangat mudah baginya.

Kakashi langsung mengangkat Saita ala bridal style dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Dia mengambil air es untuk mengompres Saita. Dia usap perlahan sisa-sisa bulir keringat yang masih setia berada di wajah Saita.

"Maafkan aku Saita. Aku langsung menggunakan hypno terapy untuk menenangkanmu," gumamnya pelan.

"Aku pasti akan menyembuhkanmu dan mengembalikan kehidupan yang normal untukmu 'PutriTidur'," ucapnya mantap.

Sekilas ia mengecup kening Saita sebelum menempelkan handuk basah pada keningnya. Itu di luar kendalinya. Entah mengapa ia melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana Gaara dan Kirei akan pergi bulan madu dan juga liburan bagi ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kakashi-nii, memangnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Saita bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menyuruhnya berkemas semalam, dan hari ini, pagi-pagi sekali Kakashi sudah membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya bersiap.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Kita akan berlibur," ucap Kakashi seraya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Iya ... aku tahu. Tapi memangnya kita mau kemana? Kau tidak menyebutkan tujuan kita. Lagi pula, hanya aku dan kau?" cerocos Saita panjang lebar.

"Rahasia," ucap Kakashi singkat.

"Huh, kau itu. Terserah Nii-chan sajalah!" Ketus Saita.

"Ayo berangkat!" Ujar Kakashi dan berjalan menuju halaman rumah sambil membawa koper Saita dan meletakkannya di bagasi mobil.

Saita berjalan di belakangnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia membuang muka ke sisi jendela, saat Kakashi masuk dan duduk di depan kemudi mobil.

"Kau pasti akan senang. Percayalah!" Ucap Kakashi yakin. Mobilpun melaju meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

Di bandara.

Gaara dan Kirei telah tiba 10 menit yang lalu. Disusul oleh Pein dan Hezlin 5 menit kemudian, dan Hidan serta Hana setelahnya.

"Ne, Hana ... apa kau yakin Saita akan datang?" tanya Hezlin sambil melihat jam tangannya. Tiga puluh menit lagi pesawat mereka akan berangkat, dan mereka harus segera check-in.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi pasti datang," jawab Hana.

"Demi dewa Jashin, lebih baik kalian duluan check in. Kita berkumpul di pesawat nanti," lanjut Hidan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami duluan," ucap Gaara datar.

"Ayo Kirei." Gaara memeluk pinggang ramping Kirei dan mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami juga," sahut Pein.

"Iya itu lebih baik, tidak membuang waktu menunggu Saita. Jadi lebih efisien," lanjut Hezlin.

Pein pun menggenggam tangan Hezlin dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Sepeninggalnya ke empat orang itu, Kakashi melambaikan tangan ketika jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Hana dan Hidan.

"Yooo, maaf kami terlambat. Kami tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan," ucap Kakashi ringan.

"Hana? Tidak kusangka ternyata akan berlibur bersamamu. Kenapa hal seperti ini harus di rahasiakan?" gerutu Saita.

"Demi dewa Jashin, ayo segera check-in. Kirei dan Hezlin mungkin sudah duduk manis di pesawat," sahut Hidan.

"Yah, gomen Saita, aku takut kau menolak. Jadi aku minta pada Kakashi-san untuk merahasiakannya. Kau sudah lebih baik Saita?" Cerocos Hana panjang lebar.

"Dia sudah sangat baik. Tenang saja," ucap Kakashi seraya menepuk pelan pundak Saita.

"Iya. Aku sudah merasa sangat baik," ucap Saita riang.

"Kalau begitu kita segera check-in. Sebentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat." Hidan merangkul pundak Hana dan menuju tempat check-in.

"Ayo, kita juga," ucap Kakashi pada Saita.

Kakashi berjalan di belakang Hidan dan Hana. Dia menggenggam tangan Saita, dan hal itu membuat Saita berdecih.

"Tch, Nii-chan, lepaskan tanganku," ucap Saita kesal.

"Kalau aku melepaskan tanganmu. Aku khawatir kau akan hilang di tengah lautan manusia ini. Aku tidak ingin mati konyol di tangan Itachi ataupun Sasuke, karena telah lalai menjagamu." Kakashi memberikan alibi sempurna. Yah itu karena memang tubuh Saita tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Dan lagi, sepertinya kau harus membiasakan diri memanggilku dengan suffix kun," ucapnya tegas.

Ayolah, itu perjanjiannya bukan? Saat mereka menghadiri pernikahan Kirei dan Gaara.

"Baiklah Nii-chan. Aku akan memanggilmu Kakashi-kun," ucap Saita mantap.

"Kau puas?" ucapnya sinis.

"Bagus." Kakashi tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Saita.

"Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti bocah Nii-chan!" Saita menyingkirkan tangan Kakashi yang berada di kepalanya.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan dan berkata, "Kau kan memang masih bocah."

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Saita mendeath glare Kakashi. Tapi ada perasaan lain yang menyelimuti Saita. Rasa senang dan perasaan dilindungi. Sama seperti halnya Itachi dan Sasuke yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Mereka kini sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Berkumpul bersama sahabatnya.

"Hezlin, Kirei, maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Kalau aku tau akan pergi bersama kalian, aku pasti akan bersemangat." Saita memberi alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Kirei sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke?" Tiba-tiba Gaara bertanya. Pasalnya Sasuke datang ke pernikahannya waktu itu, hanya sebentar tanpa sempat mengobrol.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kurasa. Nii-chan jarang pulang ke rumah karena akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan persiapan pesta pertunangannya." Saita tersenyum, tapi Kakashi tau itu senyum yang terlalu di paksakan. Bahkan tangan Saita mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Kakashi. Dia gugup kalau harus bicara dengan Gaara.

'Mungkin bukan ide yang bagus mengajaknya berlibur bersama mereka. Tapi ini demi menghilangkan keterpurukanmu Saita. Kau harus belajar menerima kenyataan,' batin Kakashi.

"Ayo kita duduk Hime," ucap Kakashi sambil merangkul pundak Saita.

Saita hanya mengangguk dan pasrah menerima perlakuan Kakashi yang sukses membuat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian pesawat berangkat. Pesawat berangkat dari Konoha menuju bandara besar di Jepang tepatnya kota Kyoto. Dari sana mereka akan berganti pesawat menuju Pulau Ishigaki. Setelah itu, perjalanan akan dilanjutkan dengan ferry langsung menuju Hateruma.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 4 jam, akhirnya mereka tiba di Kepulauan Yaeyama, tepatnya Pulau Hateruma. Semua tepat seperti yang telah diceritakan oleh Hezlin. Dan mereka sangat setuju, kalau tempat ini memang sangat indah dan terpencil.

Lihat saja, rumah penduduk yang mungkin hanya bisa dihitung jari. Kemudian laut yang jernih tanpa sampah satupun. Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar penginapan. Sungguh pesona alam, yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Mereka pun masuk ke penginapan sederhana dengan model Jepang kuno. Di dalam penginapan itu memang hanya ada empat kamar. Hezlin dan Kirei telah mengetahuinya karena merekalah yang telah mengobservasi tempat itu. Tentu saja Kirei akan sekamar dengan Gaara. Dan yang lain pun mungkin dengan pasangannya. Hanya Saita yang merasa tak terima.

"NANI?" teriak Saita.

"Saita-chan, kecilkan suaramu," sentak Pein, karena ia tepat berada di sebelah Saita.

Pasalnya dia tidak terima dengan keputusan yang di ambil oleh teman-temannya. Yang benar saja, dia harus sekamar dengan Kakashi yang bahkan bukan kekasihnya. Dan kenapa Hezlin dan Hana sama sekali tidak keberatan jika mereka sekamar dengan kekasihnya. Uchiha yang satu ini memang masih polos kakak... :-p #plaaak

"Ne, Hidan-kun tolong masukkan barang kita ke kamar ya, kami ingin bicara dengan Saita."

"Ayo Saita," ucap Hezlin dan membawa Saita keluar.

Gaara dan Kirei memasuki kamarnya. Begitupun dengan Hidan, Pein dan Kakashi yang memasuki kamarnya dan membawa barang-barang gadisnya, kecuali Kakashi tentunya. Karena ia dan Saita tak memiliki hubungan.

Di masing-masing kamar hanya terdapat satu futon dan selimut. Kemudian lemari untuk meletakkan pakaian dan juga meja kecil. Semua kamar sama keadaannya.

Kakashi hanya mendesah pelan dengan kelakuan ketiga sahabat Saita. Pasalnya dia bukan kekasih Saita. Dan dia juga lelaki normal yang mungkin bisa lepas kontrol saat harus sekamar dengan seorang gadis. Apalagi dia kini merasakan debaran-debaran aneh saat bersama Saita. Rasa ingin melindungi dan menjaganya, mungkin itu yang dia pikirkan. Karena dia belum berani menyimpulkan, kalau dia menyukai Saita atau tidak.

Sementara itu Hezlin dan Hana sedang berbicara di luar.

"Ne, Saita ... tidak ada salahnya kan kita sekamar dengan pasangan masing-masing," ucap Hezlin.

"Tapi kan ...," ucapan Saita terpotong karena Hana langsung mencubit pipinya.

"Awwww, ittai Hana," ringis Saita.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Hezlin penasaran. Itu karena Hezlin tidak tau kalau Kakashi bukanlah kekasih dari Saita. Begitupun dengan Kirei, Gaara dan Pein. Hanya Hana dan Hidan yang mengetahui rahasia tersebut.

"Ah, kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan Kakashi-san ya?" bisik Hezlin dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Saita mengernyit alis heran dengan penuturan Hezlin barusan.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Saita polos.

"Ya ampun. Anak ini ...," Hezlin menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Aku jadi meragukan status Uchiha yang kau sandang," lanjutnya dengan senyum menggoda. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Saita mengeluarkan death glare andalannya.

"Ya sudahlah. Biar Hana saja yang menjelaskan. Aku merasa gerah dan ingin mandi. Kalian juga cepatlah bersiap. Kita akan jalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat indah ini." Hezlin pun pergi meninggalkan Saita yang masih di liputi tanda tanya. Dan Hana yang sedang tersenyum mesum. #plaaak

"Ne, Saita. Karena ini acara bulan madu Kirei dan Gaara, tidak mungkin kan mereka terpisah. Dan ini juga kebetulan Hezlin yang telah merencanakan liburan dengan Pein. Karena tujuannya sama, maka kami memutuskan berlibur bersama. Sekalian kita reuni. Jarang-jarang kan kita bisa berkumpul ber4 seperti ini." Hana menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Iya Hana. Aku mengerti posisi Kirei dan Gaara. Tapi kenapa kalian juga sekamar? Kau dan Hidan-nii. Hezlin dan Pein-nii. Lalu, aku harus sekamar dengan Kakashi-nii. Yang benar saja." Saita masih tak terima.

"Ayolah Saita. Kami juga ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Dimana kami bisa berduaan dengan kekasih kami," ucap Hana memelas.

"Kalian tidak takut Hidan-nii atau Pein-nii berbuat macam-macam?" tanya Saita polos.

Hana hanya tersenyum nakal dan berkata, "Sesekali kau juga harus mencobanya Saita." Hana berlalu sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sedangkan Saita masih meloading apa yang Hana ucapkan barusan.

Tak ingin pusing, akhirnya Saita pasrah dan mengikuti Hana dari belakang dan melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan Kakashi tentunya.

Saat memasuki kamar, Saita terkejut bukan main. Hampir saja ia berteriak, kalau tak mengingat darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Ia hanya membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dengan mata yang terbelalak. Pasalnya ia melihat Kakashi yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi dengan tubuh polosnya yang hanya ditutupi selembar handuk di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan itu sangat ... errr ... seksi.

Kakashi pun sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Saita yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Gomenne Saita. Aku lupa membawa pakaianku tadi. Untung saja kau tidak berteriak ya?" ucap Kakashi sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia pun mengambil baju yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja kecil dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

'Beruntung sekali yang sekamar denganku adalah keturunan Uchiha. Kalau tidak mereka bisa menuduhku melakukan sesuatu pada Saita,' batinnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Begitu Kakashi masuk ke kamar mandi, Saita mendesah panjang.

"Haaahh." Dia memegang dada kirinya. Merasakan detak jantung yang bergemuruh dan ingin memaksa untuk keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tak lama Kakashi kembali keluar dengan pakaian lengkap. Dia memposisikan diri duduk di samping Saita yang duduk di atas futon.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" sembur Kakashi begitu ia telah duduk di samping Saita.

"Tidak ada," ucap Saita pelan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau tidak bisa membohongiku," ujar Kakashi.

"Aku hanya bingung. Aku tak mengerti dengan pemikiran sahabatku sendiri. Kenapa ...," ucapannya terpotong oleh Kakashi.

"Tenang saja. Kita tidak akan tidur di atas futon yang sama. Tak usah khawatir," ucapnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampan Kakashi.

"Eh?" Saita makin tidak mengerti.

"Mandilah. Kita pasti akan menjelajahi pulau ini nanti," ucapnya sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku tunggu di luar." Kakashi pun melangkahkan kaki dan keluar dari kamar.

Saita pun bergegas mandi seperti apa yang di perintah oleh Kakashi.

Hei, sejak kapan Uchiha kita yang satu ini jadi penurut ya? :v

.

.

.

Setelah mereka semua selesai, mereka pun mulai menjelajah pulau Hateruma yang terkenal akan keindahannya itu. Mereka bertelanjang kaki di pantai landai berpasir putih itu, untuk menikmati sensasi pasir yang halus seperti bedak. Mereka terus berjalan beriringan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Kirei dan Gaara di depan. Hezlin dan Pein di belakangnya diikuti oleh Hidan, Hana. Dan terakhir Saita dan Kakashi di posisi paling belakang.

Mata mereka berbinar melihat vegetasi alam seperti pohon beringin, bambu, bunga anggrek dan kembang sepatu. Menyesap wanginya aroma bunga yang menggelitik indera penciuman mereka dan merasakan sensasi relax yang tercipta.

Mereka berdecak kagum melihat indahnya gradasi biru muda dan biru muda yang sangat kontras. Satu gradasi biru muda yang diciptakan oleh laut biru yang jernih dengan gradasi biru muda langit yang membentang di atasnya, seakan menyatu. Sungguh keindahan alam yang sangat memukau.

Puas menikmati pemandangan alam, kini mereka ingin menikmati segarnya air pantai yang membentang di lautan luas. Begitu menenggelamkan diri di pantai indah itu, mereka langsung disambut dengan terumbu karang warna-warni yang sangat indah. Tak ketinggalan, ikan-ikan tropis warna pelangi yang hilir mudik di sekitarnya.

Rasa puas dan bahagia terpancar di wajah mereka. Mereka menikmati berenang di pantai Nishi itu. Mereka terus bermain air hingga matahari akan tenggelam. Tepatnya hanya para gadislah yang masih bermain air. Dan para pria duduk di pinggir pantai.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut ketika melihat wajah Saita yang seolah tanpa beban. Tersenyum dan tertawa riang seperti itu, sungguh membuat Kakashi senang. Baru kali ini dia melihat tawa lepas Saita dan senyum tanpa beban itu, menjadi pemandangan tambahan tersendiri bagi Kakashi.

"Aku senang melihatmu seperti itu," gumam Kakashi pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Hidan yang berada di sampingnya.

Hidan menepuk pundak Kakashi dan berkata, "Berusahalah ...!"

Kakashi mengernyit alis heran dengan penuturan Hidan barusan.

"Kau beruntung Kakashi, bisa mendapatkan Saita. Dia gadis yang sulit dipahami, tapi dia sangat baik dan penyayang. Jagalah terus senyumnya itu," Pein ikut berbicara.

Sebenarnya Pein juga cukup tau tentang Saita. Meski bukan masalah cinta sepihaknya dengan Gaara, tapi dia orang yang cukup pintar untuk mengetahui yang mana senyum tulus dan yang mana senyum palsu. Dia cukup senang melihat sahabat kekasihnya itu kini bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lepas seperti itu.

'Ah, tentu saja Kakashi, dia gadismu sekarang,' batinnya. Mengingat status sementaranya kini di hadapan para sahabat Saita.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dengan penuturan Hidan dan Pein lalu menjawab, "Pasti."

"Kalian ...," Gaara berteriak pada para gadis.

"Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Lanjutkan besok jika ingin bermain," lanjutnya. Gaara sudah seperti seorang bapak yang menasihati anak-anaknya. :-p

Para gadis langsung keluar dari air dan ikut duduk di atas pasir pantai di sebelah pasangan masing-masing. Mereka menikmati sunset yang benar-benar menakjubkan dari tempat itu. Sungguh indah dan berbeda dari sunset yang dilihat di Konoha.

Setelah matahari benar-benar tenggelam, mereka kembali ke penginapan untuk membersihkan diri dan makan malam.

.

.

.

"Hari ini cukup melelahkan ya," ucap Kirei setelah selesai makan malam.

"Tentu saja lelah. Kau bermain air berjam-jam seperti itu," ledek Gaara dengan seringai menggodanya.

"Itu kan karena kita jarang-jarang ke tempat indah seperti ini, Gaara-kun ...," ucap Kirei sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Gaara gemas, dan mengacak helaian wanitanya.

Mereka semua tersenyum melihat tingkah Kirei dan Gaara. Dan satu orang yang berusaha menampilkan senyum palsu terbaiknya, Saita. Kakashi hanya melihat dari sudut matanya.

"Apa kita akan melihat bintang malam ini?" tanya Pein.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak berminat. Aku lelah Pein-kun," ucap Hezlin manja.

"Aku akan memijitmu nanti," ucap Pein dengan seringai menggoda yang dapat ditangkap arah pembicaraannya oleh semua yang hadir disana, kecuali Saita tentunya.

Kakashi menahan tawa melihat tampang polos Saita, sedangkan yang lain sedang terkikik geli.

'Anak ini benar-benar tidak mengerti,' batinnya.

"Apa Hime-ku ini juga ingin ku pijit?" tanya Hidan sensual, sambil mengecup punggung tangan Hana. Hana tersipu malu dengan penuturan Hidan yang sangat vulgar, membuat rona merah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Saita?" tanya Hana mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mulai intim itu.

"Aku ingin menghirup udara segar," ucap Saita sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Kakashi ikut berdiri dan menyusul Saita setelah sebelumnya ijin undur diri dari kerumunan itu.

"Tidak baik keluar sendirian Hime," ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh mereka yang ada di sana. Ia pun merangkul pundak Saita setelah menyamai langkahnya dengan Saita.

"Mereka sangat cocok ya," ucap Kirei setelah Kakashi pergi.

"Ya," ucap Gaara singkat.

"Selera Saita-chan bagus juga," ucap Hezlin dengan senyumannya.

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama mereka menjalin hubungan?" tanya Pein tiba-tiba.

Hana menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan berkata gugup, "E-etto, aku juga kurang tau."

"Dia belum menceritakannya." Hidan membantu Hana memberi jawaban.

"Tapi setidaknya sekarang kita semua lengkap," ucap Kirei.

"Yah, setidaknya dia sudah bisa membuka hati untuk pria," lanjut Hezlin.

"Ayo kita menikmati bulan madu, Hime," ajak Gaara pada Kirei.

"Kalian vulgar sekali di hadapan kami," tukas Pein.

"Heh, bukankah kau juga ingin melakukannya Pein," goda Hidan.

"Kau sendiri juga kan. Memang aku tidak tau yang ada di pikiranmu," ledek Pein.

"Sebaiknya kalian berhenti berdebat dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing," ucap Gaara datar.

"Dan jangan berisik," lanjutnya.

Mereka pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing dengan pasangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

* * *

Arigatou **sami_chan** udah mau baca fic craickpair ini dan juga ninggalin jejak. Makasih juga untuk para silent reader...

Sekian bacotannya,,,diriku udah ngantuk #plaak

Terima kasih untuk semua pihak pokoknya...

With Love,

Saita


End file.
